Breaking Bonds
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Both of Bumblebees mates have changed now instead of them loving his childlike self he is raising them. with bonds changed and Prowl and Jazz seeing each other as brothers and Bumblebee their carrier and not lover its complicated a lot on the ARK. what will happen to the poor heart broken Bumblebee next? Powl/Jazz/Bumblebee, Bumblebee/Twins Bumblebee/Ratchet, YAOI, MECH/MECH, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**_alrighty now this little bucket of bolts has been rattling around in my tiny head so I wrote the first chapter out, I figured 'hey whats more aggravating than not finishing a story you've already stated and just made more?' ADDING ANOTHER TO THE LIST! lol so here it is anther story to add to the unfinished list and start working on finishing but I had to start it! _**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_**YAOI**_**

**_**MECH/MECH**_**

**_** Mpreg**_**

**_**ANGST**_**

**_**some mentions of HET couples**_**

**_**maybe and not limited to abuse or mentions of rape?**_**

**_**I down know what all exactly it will have in it cause right now I've only got basic and what I WANT and NEED to happen so I have destination ABC and no way to travel there yet lol. So just a heads up and be prepared it'll be a rollercoaster. **_**

**_so please Enjoy._**

The yellow mini bit was confused; the bots upon their return from their battle with the Decepticons all wore a similar expression. They ranged from scared, shocked, in First Aids case denial or disbelief even. Bumblebee stood loyally at the entrance to the Ark. He was waiting for his lovers to return; both Jazz and Prowl had answered the call for the attack but Bee had been unable to. He had been on shift and was scheduled to stay on ship along with Wheeljack, Hound, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Red Alert and a few others.

As other bots filed passed him one by one, Bumblebee began to worry. For a moment he wished he had fingernails like spike and other humans so he could chew them instead settling to bringing his servo to his mouth and nibbling nervously at the painted black metal, leaving silver scratches in his denta's wake. Jazz was normally one of the first to return leading a race with the twins or sometimes Tracks, but no the order of the returning bots was jumbled and complete mayhem. Some mechs in rows of three, some side-by-side and some by themselves. The fact that no one was in order meant that Prowl wasn't whipping them into a safe, smart and tactile formation for security purposes.

Finally it seemed like the last two vehicles where on the approach. Bumblebee felt the Energon in his lines run cold as a scraped up red and blue Semi and Silent white and red ambulance brought up the rear. Bumblebee froze in his gnawing when the Prime transformed and stood in front of the yellow mini bot, almost as if separating the Mini bot from the Medic. Bumblebee let the other bot drive by his optics following him before returning to the primes form before him.

"Bumblebee." The voice was soft yet as always held unimaginable strength. It wasn't truly demanding that his attention be placed on the Prime but almost requesting it.

Suddenly Bumblebee did what he had only ever heard of happening to bond mates, he tried to reach out in his three way bond. He had the mental image of three floating sparks and just as the smallest one beat a pulse in an attempt to allocate the other two, they vanished. Leaving a painful recoil in his chassis that doubled him over as his servos grasps at his chassis. His spark stuttered and then bounded in his casing as it throbbed in its search for its other halves. With every pulse it tried to spread and fill in the gap the recoil harder and harder on his spark with each expansion.

Bumblebee didn't need to look at the Prime to know what he was trying to tell the Mini bot. Both Jazz and Prowl hadn't returned with the others both the SIC and TIC where gone. "Pri-ime?" Bumblebee choked out, looking up to try and catch the others optics the usual feeling of being a sparkling trying to look at his creator gone and in its wake dread and pain. Bumblebee just barely controlled himself as he grasp desperately at the much larger mechs bottom windshield. Trying to claw his way to the larger mech and get the needed information that would stop his painful chest ache.

Bumblebee was young compared to his two other mates. The gap was no less than 7 vorns. Not to mention Bumblebee had barely been bonded with the other two for a stellar cycle. Such a fresh bond was still unstable and strenuous on the mates as it caused flutters in ones spark if too much time was spent away from its other half or halves in this case.

Bumblebee felt his legs collapse under him and only the Primes strong grasp around his waist kept him from falling to the cold hard floor as the yellow bot began to over ventilate. If just one of his mates had been terminated then he could crutch off the others spark and they-his, but with neither of his mates to crutch off of it cause the other to go into a panic. His spark fluctuated erratically, his systems slowly shutting down to handle the mental repairs as circuits were fried as they tried to handle the electricity that surged and whiplashed through his systems..

"Bumblebee!" the Prime exclaimed as he hefted the smaller bot to cradle in his arms as he began to rush off to med bay. The Prime suddenly felt the matrix within flutter in an unknown way to the Prime, almost as if it wished to quell the pain in the others spark before him. The Prime did a basic scan as he relayed his dilemma to the CMO so that the medic knew what to expect upon arrival. Bumblebee was much too young to be having sudden system malfunctions; his readings were erratic and strained the Prime noted almost as if-

As the Prime entered Med bay he was barraged by a red and white medic. "What the Frag did you do to him? You were only supposed to break the news to Bumblebee not break _him_!" the medic snarled as he wrenched the smaller trembling bot from the larger mechs arms. The yellow bots systems deep into stasis lock.

Prime just blinked unsure. "I merely stated his name before he collapsed in my arms! I couldn't even tell him what happened to Jazz and Prowl!" the Prime rushed out trying to defend himself as he eyed the wrench that was hovering in the air clenched in a red servo painfully.

The medic set the young bot down as he began to hook up one of his many machines to the medical port on the others chassis. "By the Allspark! He's in Bond Shock!" the medic yelped breathlessly as he quickly began to override the yellow bots system locks to open his chassis. The Prime quickly looked away before exiting the room to give the medic and espionage agent some privacy. Wait who has privacy when Ratchet was your medic? The Prime mused to himself not failing to hear the strangled yelp from First Aid from the back room.

Ratchet quickly eyed the trembling spark before him. It was obvious that the bonds between Prowl and Jazz had snapped and broken away, only such a traumatic event would cause such damage without there being anything physically wrong. Slowly Ratchet placed a small gold wire from one end of Bumblebee's spark to the other careful to place and attach the wire so it wouldn't hinder the others transformation or other functions. The sporadic pulse seemed to mellow out immediately.

Now whenever the small spark before him sent out its energy in an attempt to find its mates it was redirected and fed back to the younger's spark. It was a very deceitful method of treatment as the spark literally felt its own searching brush against itself. The spark was fooled into believing that its mate was responding with its own searching brush and nullified any rebound and whiplash that it had been feeling before.

Ratchet had been expecting something to happen but he hadn't thought this would happen. How could he, nothing like this had ever happened before. Of could that said it was well known to all medics that a sparklings' spark could not function with a mating bond so with that said it would make since that the sparkling would cruelly abandon, push out, and reject the mating bond. The sparklings would be fine as their sparks where capable to override the normal panic in an attempt to calm themselves and survive. That's all sparklings cared about…survival. However an older spark was stable and unable to fluctuate properly if it attempted to erase a bond, leaving the other in pain and distress much like Bee's.

Suddenly a shrill cry rang from the back room and Ratchet grumbled. "This is not how I planned on spending this solar cycle!" before storming into the back room. His optics had to reboot a couple times as he saw the havoc before him. The room was trashed broken glass everywhere and First Aid on the floor looking shell shocked as two crying black and whites sat on the birth before him. "What in the pit is going on in here?!" he demanded

The small red and white ambulance tried to look at ratchet as he stumbled over his words. "Ratchet forgive me, you see I've never taken care of sparklings before and I wasn't around when Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and the gestalts were growing up." The poor bot whispered sounding rather chastised-or terrified. "I was merely getting a scanner when Prowl screamed and I had never heard such a sound from anything in my life stream let alone _Prowl_, and I tripped and accidentally knocked over the tray and-' the smaller ambulance rattled on trying to explain the mess before the others optics.

The larger medic went over to the wailing Prowl and whimpering Jazz realizing that Prowl had quite the set of pipes on him. Pulling the sparkling with wings to his face plate he glared at him. Whether Prowl and Jazz where big or little it didn't matter, they were still SIC and TIC till replacements where made. The contingency plan was jazz and Mirage if something befell Prowl, if both fell by some miracle it was meant to be Mirage and Red Alert. Yet Said bots had yet to be informed of their new 'temporary' positions…at least he hoped temporary.

All he wanted to do was strangle and rattle the two bots by their little necks! How could they do this to little Bee? If one had perished Bee would have had the other, yet now he felt so alone and all because both TIC and SIC had been shot by that fragging TIC 'Con! Both had leapt in front of that shot both had been hit by the weapon. Once the retreating was done having thought they had not only killed Prime but his two right hand mechs as well. The pandemonium was quelled when a shrill cry ran through the air.

Ratchet could still feel the shiver that had run through his back strut. He knew that cry all too well, and every pair of optics had looked at the larger mech that had his front half twisted awkwardly as if shielding the world from a grievous wound. Rather shell shocked Prime rolled over unscathed and two small black and whites curled scared and trembling in his grasp.

Once initial scans read an all clear all the bot transformed and Ratchet had the Prime place the two bots in his hold. All of the bots were so shocked that the ride was silent even from the talkative Bluestreak.

Ratchet stood glaring at the whimpering sparkling before him. "Alright listen here ya little fragger you change back right now and I will personally beat the slag outta ya both!" Ratchet demanded rather childishly of the bots only giving a light shake to the whimpering sparkling.

The little mechs optics seemed to brighten and before Ratchet knew it he screeched in fear of the larger mech. Ratchet held the sparkling at arms length as he scrabbled back as if to get away from the wailing beast. He scrabbled back far enough to enter the main med bay and once the sparkling reset his optics on a yellow form he went silent except for the occasional hiccup from his engine as he tilted his helm and his wings twitched up into a 'V'.

The CMO turned his head to see what had caught the younger's optics when his own optics fell onto a still unconscious yellow mini bot. Looking between the two the red medic called out. "Aid! Bring that other little fragger in here!" he said meaning for him to retrieve the other bonded mate. Aid quickly rushed in mimicking Ratchets hold on Prowl. Ratchet looked at First Aid. "What are you doing?" he asked at the medic-in-trainings' actions.

First Aid looked between himself and the CMO. "Well…I just….I was never programmed nor was I taught of sparkling care…I thought since you were holding Prowl like that, that _that _is how I was meant to hold the sparkling Jazz… " The younger medic trailed off looking at the ground a light flush skittering across his cheek.

Then suddenly the whimpering stopped form the TIC his optics falling onto the recharging yellow mini bot just like Prowl's. the CMO eyed the two sparklings suspiciously before nudging the smaller medic and other sparkling back into the other room where once outta sight of the yellow mech both began to wail once more. A smile came to the CMO as he exited the room dragging Jazz and First Aid with him where both black and white's fell silent again looking at the yellow mini.

Slowly Ratchet approached and watched as Prowl fumbled with his small servos as if wanting the attention of the yellow mech. "Well I'll be an organics fury uncle …" Ratchet grumbled placing Prowl down as he snuggled into the larger yellow chassis. Plucking Jazz from the other bots still out stretched arms and placing the white next to the SIC bot hiccupped once more before immediately falling into recharge.

"Ratchet?" First Aid questioned the other unsure of what he was rambling on about this time.

"Well I seemed to be wrong." Ratchet finally turned to the other, a small grin on his face plate. "The bond wasn't expunged at all, it's just changed." First Aid looked at him like he had bubonic rust.

"Bond? Changed? What are you talking about Ratch?"

Both medics turned to look at the lancia to have walked through the door his helm fin brightening to stark white as he caught sight of Bumblebee under a sparkling blanket both snuggling firmly towards the spark. Before he could say anything else Ratchet spoke up. "I thought that as sparklings our pain in the aft SIC and TIC had refused their bond with Bee since it was such a mature and deep bond, but it didn't fade…it merely enhanced and changed it, that would also explain why Prowl and Jazz are having no ill effects from the bond 'breaking' between them it didn't it just changed 'frequencies'." Both Wheeljack and First Aid eyed the other with confusion. 'Frequency', many bots knew that bonds had their own but it was unheard of for a bond to change said frequency. With a sigh Ratchet continued. "Think about it, what bond is deeper and more encompassing and even stronger than two or in this case three mates?"

**hope ya liked the first chapter I am actually already stating on chapter 2 so hope ya liked it. any way R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :3**

Chapter 2

Wheeljacks helm panels flashed through a rainbow of colors before settling on a soft blue. "Surely Ratchet you don't mean they-"

Ratchet nodded solemnly. "Yes, it would appear they have adapted to their bond with bumblebee and he theirs. The bond had turned into a bond between _carriers_ and their sparkling(s). Prowl and Jazz as well seem to have changed their bond to that of kin. Their bonds are no longer lethal as they are just a different frequency. Bumblebee's spark acted as it did 'cause it was searching for its _mates_ not it's offspring."

First Aid eyed the three on the medical berth a sudden horrified look crossing his features. "I believe we have a more pressing issue than just a spark broken mini bot then. I am hopefully not presumptuous in believing that it will force Bumblebee to raise the two as his own…inevitably driving a wedge between a possible rebonding with the three. It will cause too much awkwardness for poor 'Bee." First Aid finished sighing heavily through his vents.

"Wheeljack please before Bumblebee or the others awake can you take these energon samples and see if maybe you can find a way to reverse these effects?" Ratchet handed over two separately labeled test kits and ushered the engineer away, said engineer deep in thought over the new information only offered an awkward nod.

Bumblebee rebooted slowly an ache in his chassis that he feared to linger on. Just when he was about to sit up he stalled when a weight held him down. He could have struggled the weight off easily enough but as he on lined his sluggish systems he was shocked to see two small wings stick up and twitch right before his optics. Bumblebee would recognize those wings anywhere he smiled believing for the briefest of moments that it was all only a horrible defrag. Yet as he watched the wings in fascination he made notes on how they couldn't possibly be his Datsun's. The wings were much too small, the colors though where the same and even went as far as to spell 'police' on the two. Yet when Bumblebee reached up touch them a small disgruntled sound came from his left side. Slowly almost as if he was still in recharge and it was all just a messed up defrag he noticed a white, pouty, visored, horned sparkling eyeing him.

The visor dim as if weakened from starvation, yet instead of cry out like a normal sparkling would have had the decency to stay quiet and let the bot before him recharge. But of course once optic and visor contact was made; the consideration waned as he clicked and whimpered in slight pain and annoyance a pout seeming to form on his lips.

The world crashed down around him as he knew that face, it was Jazz and the twitching wings did belong to _his_ Prowl yet what…how? He looked between the two trying his hardest not to crash as he eyed the sparklings. His vents couldn't decide whether to speed up or stop all together settling instead to cause a panting or gasping reaction from the yellow mini bot.

"Seems Sleeping Robotica finally got that kiss after the apple…" a gruff voice said Ratchet slowly going to the still prone mini bot trying to ignore the weird fish face that had settled onto the others face plate.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics before on lining them again, slowly he vented a breath before talking to the medic in surprisingly enough a very calm voice. "Ratchet? That was Slate Gray and the Seven Insectacons…. Sleeping Robotica was cursed to prick her finger on a surgical blade and fall into a sleep like 'death'-" the mini bot droned on for a moment before tapering off.

It took little time for Ratchet to realize that the spies programming had kicked in, this calm indifferent demeanor was protocol for spies to hack into when they feared torture was inevitable. Shutting their systems down in an attempt to relieve stress; _Jazz taught the mini fragger well_, Ratchet mused to himself. "Whatever! There are too many damn princesses and curses and sparkling stories!" Ratchet snapped trying to give the bot an air of normalcy in attempt to diffuse his killer-indifferent-self. Gently easing the TIC and SIC off of Bumblebee's chest plate

Ratchet tried to watch the mech for any sudden aggression much like a human would warily eye a mother bear and cub. Ratchet didn't miss the twitch of the servo nearest him as if the bot was going to lash out at him and keep the sparklings cradled into his chassis. Nor did the medic miss the deepening in blue of his optics as he watched the medic with intent. Ratchet didn't even need to be told that such 'bizarre' assurances had happened without the mini bot having even been aware that he went into cyber bear mode.

"Ratchet what happened to them?" the voice was mouse like and afraid causing Ratchet to make optic contact with the young bot before him once more, yet when he tried he noticed the others optics held only room for the black and whites. Bumblebee had taken the two bots right back from Ratchet-who was planning to move them away so he could rescan the mini bot- and placed them between his stabilizing servos, bending his knee so as to make a small corral for the sparklings. Both said sparklings didn't fuss when the yellow bot sat them down only staring up at him the occasional click or whimper from their vocals as they eyed their 'carrier'.

"Kid I… I honestly do not have the answer to that. Both Prowl and Jazz took Primes shot, but it obviously didn't offline them. We have Wheeljack and Skyfire looking into the science portion of it all with Perceptor leading as their medical guide. They are not only trying to figure out what has happened to them but how to reverse the effects as well. Till then Prime and I both agree that you will be put on the roster as inactive until further notice." Ratchet spoke almost methodically as he gently used one finger to gain the two sparklings attention wiggling the digit back and forth. Prowls wings flicked and twittered before his optics reset in a 'blinking' like motion his head gently canting to the side. Slowly his tiny servo grasped the medics' finger with all its might and brought it so his mouth sticking the digit in his mouth. The sparkling began to lightly teeth and gnaw at the digit as he flopped onto his black plated aft. Ratchet couldn't stop the smirk that made its self known on his face plate. Oh if only the SIC was conscious of the action, he would disassemble the medic alive if he held this against him….might just be worth the hassle.

Bumblebee looked appalled. Yet the look really wasn't aimed at Ratchet or the actions of Prowl, it seemed more focused on just trying to comprehend what had happened to his lovers. "Ratchet you can't do that! You can't take me off roster! I want to catch the Fragger that-"

Well He'd been wrong before the mini bot _was_ appalled at his words… a hard whack with a wrench stopped the yellow bot short of continuing his train of conversation. "Bumblebee! You are not taken off roster because of mental instability! You're taken off roster on sparkling leave!" Ratchet stood up back strut straight as he crossed his arms he refused to let the other argue with him.

Bumblebee felt like he was about to crash! Again! First his lovers now him? What else could go so wrong! "How far along am I?" He tried to ignore the pain in his helm as he whispered his question a servo gently stroking his chest plate.

"What?" Ratchet asked completely taken aback for a moment as he tried to see where all the beetles rage had gone too he raised an orbital ridge when he saw the yellow mini bot stroke his lightly scratched chest plating. Ratchets finger removing itself from the lubricated wet orifice he let a small curl come to his lip plates as he wiped his servo dry with a rather grossed out sounding 'ehw'; the young Prowl looking rather put-out by the loss of his toy.

"How far along am I sparked?!' Bumblebee snapped turning an ire some glare onto the white and red as he dropped the small cloth in his servos. Bumblebee felt so much anger, and sadness, confusion…he knew it was his hormone programming causing such a whiplash in his persona because normally he would _never_ yell at Ratchet, he assured himself.

"Wha-?" Ratchet blinked in confusion before he sighed heavily shaking his head, before double fisting the wrench and using it to bang his helm on. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ratchet hissed out while Bumblebee eyed him warily. "You glitch! You're not with spark! Your bondeds need you to watch over them!" Ratchet snarled at the small bot first raised high prepared for another assault with a wrench.

Oh…maybe he wasn't hormonal, maybe he was just in shock and feeling a little more well endowed with nuts and ball bearings than he thought? Twin whimpers broke Bumblebee from his train of thought and he looked down between his stabilizing servos. His spark wrenched in two at the watery opaque looking optics that looked at him. Both Jazz and Prowl had managed to get on their servos and knees and both pawed gently at his yellow plating. "Ratchet what's wrong with them?" Bumblebee asked as he felt his arms wrap around the two small frames before him both nestling into his chassis as he pulled them closer; simultaneously they began to wail in a multitude of different tones and clicks, the pitches throwing both mechs for an audio feed back loop.

Ratchet blinked before wanted to face palm again. "Bee, open your chassis I need to see your spark." Bumblebee flushed as he looked at Ratchet. Sure he shouldn't feel so shy or abashed Ratchet was a medic and had seen more sparks than Bee had probably met bots! That didn't change the fact that he didn't like to bare his spark. Slowly the yellow mini bot retracted his chest plates baring his spark to the two sparklings and the CMO, careful not to harm the small bodies in his hold from the withdrawal of plating. Ratchet grumbled something to himself before removing the golden wire, plucking it from the others chest.

The sudden surge of electricity through the yellow bots system had him hissing in pained pleasure. Without hesitation his fans kicked on and vented out in gasping pants as he whimpered when pressure built under his cod piece. Ratchet winced and looked apologetically at the small bot before him. "Should have warned ya, the wire has a kick to it." Bumblebee glared at the medic as his spark stuttered and expanded once more in search of its mates. "Now, enough of that! You need to concentrate Bee, don't feel for a Spark feel for a form, a mass, a complete being." Ratchet reprimanded the young bot before him.

Bumblebee wanted to call the medic crazy but hissed as his spark bounded again. Venting hard and ignoring his heated systems Bumblebee let his spark search frequencies. It skittered when it saw a two way link with two more sparks and lashed out almost violently in its desperation grasping the new bond.

The wails stopped suddenly both visor and optics deepening in an almost hung over like look as their heads lolled forward thunking none too gently against the now closed spark chamber both releases a soft contented purr from their small engines. Bumblebee felt his spark and body drain of energy rather rapidly leaving him lethargic and weak. The feeling confused his CPU as he suddenly felt his preservation programming kick in and run system scans trying to find the leak in his systems that which was draining his energy yet on his HUD it showed an all clear.

Ratchet wrapped his left arm around the younger bot around his lower back plating for support, the other arm wrapped around both of Bumblebee's arms securing the suddenly slackened grip on the two sparklings. "Easy Bee." Ratchet said calming bumblebee's racing CPU as he gently laid all three patients down before he raised the padded railings on the berth.

"Ratch…what juz-" Bumblebee stopped and off lined his optics trying to get his gyroscope to even out and the world to stop spinning his grasp firming up on the two unmoving forms that clung to his chassis. For the beefiest of moment Bumblebee didn't hear the soft purring from the other twos engines' and he feared he had somehow caused grievous harm to his small lovers.

"That young'en _-Ratchet let a soft chuckle loose as he stood back and tried to get the others attention once more.-_was your first time feeding two hungry sparklings." Bumblebee looked at Ratchet in confusion but before he could talk Ratchet spoke first. "What you thought they ate energon?" Ratchet asked with a fond smile at the other. "If ya ask me though I think you may have over fed there 'Bee." Ratchet said while looking down to the unconscious forms the engines having mellowed out into silence. Both vented deeply with a small contented smile on their faces, Jazz even shifted and used a horn to prod gently at Bumblebee's chassis as he got comfortable.

"Sadly yeah…I did think that. So they feed off spark energy?" Bumblebee winced when Ratchet nodded. "Will it always feel so…" Bumblebee trailed off as he tried to reboot his smaller functions, like his optics.

"Draining? No, if done right you will barely even notice the feeding, but if you desperately gorge the poor creature then yeah it takes a pit of a lot from the carrier." Ratchet said as he watched Bumblebee shift on his back in an effort to get comfortable. "Here this should help." Ratchet attached an energon drip into the port in the side of his chassis making the smaller bot sigh and relax. When the feeling of cool energon flushing through his systems at a fast rate it took all of a nano klik for his fans to kick off and vent heavily with relief, the pain in his chassis and cod piece thankfully abating. "You are taking this much better than I could have hoped." Ratchet mused softly a fond smile gracing his faceplate as he rearranged the two sparklings into a more natural position.

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet then back and forth between his two…well what was left of his two mates. "I thought they were dead, I am just glad they are still online." Bumblebee whispered his optics fading lightly with affection as a smile crept upon his face plate, his servos trailing feather light caresses against their cheeks.

Ratchet looked at the three forms all of a klik before turning away. He felt terrible how messed up could this fragging planet get? Bumblebee didn't realize how bad this would turn out everyone but _him_ saw the issue in Bumblebee being _forced _to raise his bond mates. "Bee?" the yellow mech arched his orbital ridges and hummed but was unable to spare any more than that for the medic. "You realize that only _your_ spark energy can feed them for the next stellar cycle?"

Bumblebee's optics shot online as he looked at the medic. He had heard that any one could feed a sparkling….course no one said how just that it could be done. Ratchet sighed…he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Bee only you can feed them cause of your bond that you share. You would have to be offlined before they would event attempt to accept anybot else. They would know in their own sparks if you were still online. Even if they are programmed for survival it hasn't been unheard of for sparklings to starve to death because they refused to feed off another spark. Your bond you have with them now is the same as a carrier would have for their _own_ sparkling. Do you understand?"

Bumblebee blinked then nodded. "I…I think so Ratchet." He was unsure and tried his hardest to comprehend it all but he felt lost without Jazz or Prowl to help try and….well he felt lost without Jazz there to help him understand by putting it into his words; and felt lost without Prowl making it worse with his logic on it all.

**whelp that didn't take too long hope you like the second chapter... the muse just keeps dishing out TF FanFictions... weird... oh well please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Okay here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than the others but hey I doubt you'll complain. Any who where was I? oh yes this had some mentions of sexually related...uh...things I guess so don't like don't read your warned.**

_**(mak sure you read the very last A/N at the end okay? I may just help the story along!)**_

**ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 3

Bumblebee sat on the berth his chronometer having read 0200, it was much too early for Ratchet to be up and about-seeing as if he had followed his schedule- just gone to recharge a mere groon ago, and Bumblebee knew that neither Wheeljack, Perceptor, or First Aid would be on shift yet so early. So no medic was the cause of the noise that had brought Bee outta recharge. That only left two small options.

Bumblebee whimpered as he looked down at the two squirming sparklings, this restlessness was the reason he himself was not deep in recharge still, obviously. First Jazz had began to click softly the noise would naturally have never been heard in his audios but they seemed hyper attuned for the two in his lap. Yet that small whimpered pitch wasn't the thing that had sent him rebooting faster than Blurr on nitro no it was the shrill cry that Prowl released right after Jazz's almost subsonic whimper.

Bumblebee could feel the poking and needy prodding at his bond with the two, as they selfishly demanded his attention. Slowly almost as if afraid to swing the bond open to far and have a repeat of earlier Bee he let his spark pulse gently with as much love and warmth as he could.

The smaller bodies stopped their clicks and wails almost immediately, both settling to look at large faded blue optics. When Bumblebee was sure they had had enough energy for their pint size, he tried to tapper off the bond and wean the two small forms off his own spark.

Bumblebee yelped in surprise when both Prowl and Jazz forced the bond open fully with much more strength then Bumblebee thought sparklings capable of; it made his spark pulse with pain as a surge of electricity went through his systems but left him very weakened.

It was a whole nano klik before the others released their hold on the mini bots spark and shut their own side of the bond off. Yet even in such a weakened state the recoil his spark had once Jazz and Prowl released his spark had Bumblebee feeling the bizarre need to 'face, and _bad_. Bumblebee was trembling even with as weak as he felt he felt like he was doing a balancing act, his shoulders and back strut hunched over his legs and the two mech that where latched onto his sides.

His body felt like shutting down but his spark fluttered and bound in his chassis wildly with an almost unidentifiable excitement. If Bumblebee was asked to describe it he'd say it felt like he'd done triple shifts, then been interfaced till it bordered on torture.

Ratchet had said before that the surge he had felt before had been caused by the medical procedure known as the 'wire' yet here he was after the second feeding even more sexually frustrated then before. Bumblebee was about to say frag it all and put the wire back in it was doing more good than harm!

Surely a carrier didn't get 'frustrated' from feeding _their _young every time, right? Bumblebee trailed off when he felt a tug on his bond as if the two sparklings wanted him to watch them do a trick. It was almost as if both Prowl and Jazz knew that Bumblebee's spark was on the verge of a huge overload both seemed to gain a silent glint to their optics causing Bumblebee to straighten his back in a small attempt to pull away from the 'evil' look the others held. Both sparklings forced the bond open again and this time instead of taking energy, they sent small sparks across the bond minute enough to do them no harm yet overwhelm the larger bot. Bumblebee threw his helm back and gasp in a surprising and yet painful overload.

Bumblebee collapsed drained and nauseous on the berth, both Prowl and Jazz's engines purring with affection as they snuggled back into the others' chassis their bond once more shut. Bumblebee tried to look at the two lying on his chest plate but his optics had shut down and now that he ran a systems check most of his power had been routed to main system functions. Bumblebee knew already that his feeding of his two sparklings was going to lead to some complications. With that fleeting thought his body shut down in a heavy recharge systems starting up for repairs.

Bumblebee was just starting out of recharge as he tried to gain his bearings. His Audios came on first but his more fine motor functions and his optics seemed to carry a certain drag to them leaving him in a dark semi aware state. "Sideswipe, get over here till I'm finished with the connection!" Ratchet hissed at Sideswipe.

There was a series of clattering before a crash was heard. Bumblebee felt Jazz and Prowl start out of their recharge and that seemed to get his energon moving a little faster as he tried to boot up for them, he was their only form of protection if harm was coming their way.

"As the human expression says take an ice cube, Hatchet. I only want to look at mini Prowl….Fraggers' locked me in the brig enough I think it's only fair I get my chance in some harmless prodding. You know what they say about rubbing sodium in an open wound!" Sideswipes voice carried that tone that usually resulted in a cruel prank to either a mini bot or someone who was on the twins' bad side. Ratchet was about to throw a wrench and though he knew his aim would be true the ricochet could be detrimental to the recharging bots in front of the red twin.

"Sideswipe, listen to Ratchet and get your sorry aft back here!" Sunstreaker growled at his twin already knowing what the red one was planning.

Sunstreaker would deny it vehemently if asked but he had a soft spot for the yellow bot. It had formed when Bumblebee took a shot meant to offline him, it nearly offlined the other instead. He had visited daily and brought small gifts and paintings in an attempt to entertain the mini bot.

Of course it was before Prowl and Jazz moved in on the small bot, so a little harmless flirting never hurt either at the time. Of course the innocent naive Bumblebee never caught onto his sexual suggestions or advances and would just laugh saying it was a funny joke and a 'good one '. Before Sunstreaker had the chance to actually snatch the small bot as his own and 'train' him in the art of romance his brother had left on an extended mission with Kup so he couldn't confront Sideswipe about his feeling of attraction he felt for the other.

Sunstreaker refused to discuss it over the bond as he wished to judge his twins facial reaction; it was much too easy to hide ones emotions over a bond, even one as strong as theirs. But upon his brothers return the rumor was out that _his_ beetle was a claimed mech, and not even with relationship worthy mechs but with the SIC and TIC! That hit a nerve he felt rejected after that. He still remembered the weeks worth of brig time he and oddly enough Sideswipe where forced to serve together after his rampage. Sideswipe was so confused he hadn't any clue why he had been put in the brig and no one believed him when he had said that he had nothing to do with his brothers sudden fit of rage….well at least not that time. Sunstreaker broke out of his muse and back to the two other online mechs when Ratchet snapped at his brother.

"Sideswipe that isn't even the right words for those sayings! Its 'take a chill pill' and 'rubbing SALT in open wounds- fraggit'! You don't know what your doing-Sideswipe stop!" The medic seemed to gain an air of desperation as he tried to get Sideswipe away from the 'sleeping' spy and his two young his sentences beginning to butcher.

The urgent tone put Sunstreaker on edge so quickly he could have been shocked. He stood from his waiting chair as if to tackle his brother to the ground but Sideswipes moves were quicker. Sideswipe reached the berth and picked the small Prowl off of Bumblebee's chassis. The sparkling yelped before releasing a loud keen in discomfort.

Bumblebee didn't even feel his optics kick on….oh wait they hadn't yet…. Once the keen had come from Prowl something snapped in Bumblebee. He almost felt as if his body had shut down and he became a spectator in his own body unable to see or hear all of a sudden but the feeling and emotions stayed, leaving his CPU confused and fritzing. Bumblebee's left servo grasped Jazz to his chassis to secure him there while his other servo went to Sideswipe's wrist. His grip didn't falter as he grasped and squeezed the mech before him. Said mech yelped in surprise almost dropping Prowl, when almost purple looking optics landed on him. Bumblebee was Sitting straight up looking at him as if wishing death upon him.

Bumblebee moved so quickly it surprised everyone in the room even Sunstreaker who knew Bumblebee could really book-it if he needed too, but this was even faster than that. His right servo released Sideswipe and gently landed between the quivering wings. The mini bot rolled onto his back plating forcing Sideswipe to release his hold as the sparkling was wrenched from his grasp, and kicked without restraint into the red twin's face, sending the twin reeling back with a pained yelp. The mini bot rolled back again using his new momentum to roll off the bed using his elbow in Prowls case to keep any harm coming to the sparkling's wings. Bumblebee landed on his stabilizers and he let s deep growl come from his engines, before he himself let off a feral sounding hiss.

When the door flew open to reveal Perceptor, Bumblebee bolted towards the exit. Ratchet was already in action giving orders in that split moment. "Perceptor don't let him out!" Ratchet snapped but it was to late the mini bot leapt up and used Perceptor's face plate as a spring board and was out of the door before anyone could move.

Sunstreaker didn't restrain his fascinated whistle as he slowly approached his groaning brother to help him up. "Mech! I didn't know the little guy could jump so high! He has to have specialized hydraulics to be able to-" Sunstreaker trailed off into a grunt as his stabilizing servos where swept out from underneath him. He glared at his brother who had kicked out at him and knocked him onto his aft. Luckily Sideswipe didn't think the dynamics through so when he kicked his golden twin in irritation his forced his twin to land on top of him. Sideswipe gasped in pain as he glared at his bother with one good optic the other shattered and cracked but still in its socket.

Perceptor groaned and rolled over rather slowly as the sound of broken glass falling to the floor was heard in the room, Perceptor gently used his right servo to cup the broken and dripping optic. Both twins and Perceptor looked at Ratchet in confusion when he snarled out loud. Two of the three mechs looking at him had a broken and or shattered optic in Perceptor's case. Ratchet sighed as he had watched the ensuing 'battle'; it couldn't even be called that! "Great now look what you've done….you've triggered his carrier coding!" Ratchet glared at the red twin. Storming over to his medical cabinets Ratchet began pulling 'random' objects out, putting them quickly into subspace.

"Carrier coding? You mean he's _preggers?!_" Sideswipe yelped at the glaring medic. His head bobbing around for a nano klik as he tried to look over his golden twin who seemed to refuse to get up yet, just to irritate him.

"No you glitch! His coding had just started to activate since yesterday's dilemma, when their bond was re-forged!" Ratchet growled clutching a wrench at the red twin, trying to see if he could hit the red twin through his golden counter part.

Sunstreaker noticed a glint in the medics optics that suggested 'the Hatchet' was willing to just clock him for his brothers doing, so instead he stood quickly just in time for the ratchet to fly across the room and nail the red and black helm. The resounding yelp of pain and clang of contact brought a satisfied wince to the golden twin as he ignored his bothers ire some glare.

"Wait, I thought carriers coding took weeks to kick in? You're telling us that his kicked in, in only one night?" Sunstreaker said suddenly sounding deep in thought, his voice rough and irritated as he threw glares at his red counter part as if to say 'got what you deserved'. The red twin thunked his Helm back onto the floor just to give himself some pouting time.

Ratchet held up another wrench poised to strike again when he froze, wait…the golden glitch was right. "Sunstreaker, you're absolutely right. I didn't think I'd see such a stark reaction from him so soon. Unless the coding was already in the download and the last few days only…" Ratchet felt his optics fritz for a klik causing his shoulders to pull in and twitch before he rebooted them and cursed. "Slag!" Ratchet groused out loud causing Perceptor to wince and halt in his approach.

"Maybe he merely has a much quicker download process then we originally thought?" Perceptor tried to calm the suddenly very testy medic….well testier now than before.

Ratchet glared at Perceptor but the other didn't budge, he knew the rage was normal and never usually pointed at any specific bot. "Either way thanks to slag for brains over there we have to go round up one of our best espionage agents that's now running on carrier coding." Ratchet growled his glare going to the red twin when he mentioned the bot. "I have already comm'd First Aid and Wheeljack both are on their way and will help replace and mend your optics." Ratchet looked to the still open door as he opened a broad cast link. "**Attention all Autobots aboard the Ark, we now have one very fragged off mini bot burdened with two sparklings. Do not engage, if he is spotted you are to report location and possible condition but do not engage. He is running on carrier coding and it is likely that harm will be caused. **" Ratchet didn't feel it necessary to mention that the harm dealt would be done unto the bot who dared to approach…he should have specified.

It wasn't an astro-second before Cliffjumper keyed into the open link. "**yeah, no kidding! I can tell you that all bots are well and ****_fine_**** enough to disable ****_me_****…. and I'm gonna need a new optic the yellow fragger gouged one of mine out.**" Cliffjumper groused sounding rather put out. "**He was just in the East wing, if I didn't know better I'd say he's headed ta Jazz's, Prowl's, and his quarters."**

Ratchet had a hard time trying not to laugh at the red mini bot. So that was three new optics needing to be placed due to a confrontation with Bumblebee. He wondered how many the yellow mech might go through before he reached the assumed destination after all there were a lot of corridors from the East wing to the private quarters. Strangely enough the line went silent as Ratchet finished gathering his equipment. It would seem the other mechs on board were trying especially hard to stay outta the mini's path, Ratchet mused to himself.

Ironhide's voice keyed into the frequency next a mere breem later. Just as Ratchet was exiting the med bay his basic necessities in servo or packed away; it made Ratchet pause for only a klik because of the unfamiliar almost perturbed sound in the older mechs voice. "**He's isn't in the East wing anymore, he's already nearing the private quarters… fast little bugger ain't he?**" Ironhide said as he watched the purple opticed mini bot walk with an air and grace he'd never seen before. It was obvious that the mini bot had a firm almost death grip on his two charges. "**Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz appear to be okay but Bumblebee isn't looking so hot, as a matter of fact my scanner's reading slightly elevated core temperature.**"

Ratchet began to jog lightly when he heard about the yellows core temp. "**I'm on my way, if he looks like he's about to go down you approach with caution-**"

Iron hide gasped over the comm. as it cut off into a short burst of static. "**'Ratch he's at Primes quarters!**" The weapons specialist nearly yelped when the door opened and Prime looked down at the yellow mini bot. If the red and blue was surprised he didn't show it.

"**What?! do not let him and Prime engage!**" Ratchet was cut off suddenly when the Prime himself keyed in.

"**Ratchet? Do not worry old friend, I know why Bumblebee is here. He is here for the matrix.**" The Primes voice was gentle and soothing, that alone told Ratchet that the Prime wasn't at all threatened by the little menace.

"**Prime! How could you be so sure he-**" Ratchet fell silent when prime toned in again.

"**I am certain of this for the matrix is the one to have summoned him here.**" If Ratchet wasn't so focused on just trying to get to Bumblebee's side he would have glitched.

Optimus looked at the mini bot. He could tell that poor Bumblebee had been summoned here by the matrix, it had been acting up all night in his chassis ever since he caught the yellow beetle in his arms. The larger mech moved to the side allowing the smaller one entrance. Gently he let the door slide shut behind them leaving a rather panicked Ironhide on the other side. Once the door was shut he motioned for the beetle to take a seat at his desk. The little bot looked between his Prime and his two charges then back before settling on his two charges.

Prime watched for only an astro second as he watched Bumblebee try and hold the two squirming mechs. Jazz even giving off a soft grunt of disapproval as his squirming was restricted. The Prime only meant to help but realized his mistake the moment it was made. He reached out to take the squirming Jazz but the yellow mech pulled back from him the same moment the matrix pulsed strongly in his chest, as if both matrix and bot alike reprimanded him. Bumblebee hissed lowly at the prime as the matrix fluttered with energy. "You may be at ease little one no harm will come to they nor you." The Prime assured him again instead seeing if maybe the bot would be more comfortable on his berth.

Bumblebee eyed Optimus for a whole klik before nearly gliding to the berth. Bumblebee gently sat the two bundles down his engine giving a strange cough then a purr that the Prime didn't know a mech or femme for that matter could make. Bumblebee turned to the Prime his optics seeming to drain of energy before is very own. Prime grabbed one of Bumblebee's servos just as the black knee joints landed on the ground, hard.

"Bumblebee?" the Prime asked urgently he himself not noticing that the two sparklings had gone once more silent and back into recharge. As the Prime pulled Bumblebee to him his chest plates withdrew making the Prime nearly yelp in surprise as he watched his spark and the matrix bare themselves without his meaning to. Bumblebee's own chassis retracted; Prime did not fail to notice how pale and weak Bumblebee's very own spark looked compared to his. The matrix responded almost immediately-once the smaller spark was fully bared-with a glow before a pulse enveloped both large and small within a light. Prime for the first time, cursed the knowledge that the matrix showed them, he wished just this once to stay ignorant of what was to be the Bumblebee's and his two charges fates.

**okay lets hear it...who wants Bee/Twins? or Bee/Prime? we already know that there will be some Bee/Ratchet and Bee/Blurr...but hey who's to say we cant have a little fun till then? give me your reviews if I like your suggested match i'll try to squeeze them in, just remember no promises! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Its short cause its like 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make the next chapter a sort little insight chapter :3 hope you all enjoy **

Key: this little symbol '~' means its a different alternate future/possibility

Chapter 4

The Prime could see Bumblebee standing before him, his pain wasn't visible but the Prime could feel it. It was the kind of pain that made one sick with grief.

~Then the image of the small bot fell away leaving four spark like orbs. Three of the spark sat in a triangular shape all connecting by double strands on top of the three and connected to them was a paler spark. His confusion didn't last when the image changed again. There on a medical berth sat a crying Bumblebee, Ratchet beside him looking lost. The image changed again but this time there was no Bumblebee it was Prowl and Jazz he saw them as his SIC and TIC before their transformation. He watched as they shrank before his optics but the feelings he felt roll off them was not that of a sparkling. Their lust and greed, their need of food and selfish desires; everything a sparkling had only stronger more intense.

Then the voice of Primus himself spoke to Prime as he saw all four of his mechs appear before him as Prime himself remembered them, happy, carefree, and stressed with a self induced work load in Prowls case. _"Prime, you realize a choice must be made, right? It is for the better, but no matter what is decided it will leave pain that will need healing."_ The mechs voice echoed in the suddenly very large and very dark atmosphere.

Optimus was appalled by what he saw happen while the voice spoke to him. He wanted the images to stop and for the first time he hated the matrix within, and hated himself for the feeling of helplessness only grew.

~Before him stood Jazz and Prowl holding Bumblebee with all the love and affection they could; in his arms sat a small white yellow and black horned sparkling, the sparkling held no resemblance to any grown mech currently on the Ark, but his resemblance lied in part with the three that seemed to cradle him with all their love; his creators.

~First Jazz and Prowl faded from the picture leaving a sad smile of the beetles face as he held the sparkling by himself. The beetle would live with the pain of loosing his mates but he would survive for the sparkling. Small fleeting images of Bumblebee struggling fruitlessly, trying to raise the sparkling by himself flitted across before the Prime. Bumblebee refusing help from others when they tried to assist him and becoming over protective of the small being he loved more than anything. The mini bot denied several suitors that tried to gain his affection…disturbingly enough to the Prime Sunstreaker was the most reoccurring suitor wishing for Bumblebees affection. Then the sparkling was older and Bumblebee was smiling with love as the white yellow and black horned mech held a bleeding wounded beetle. The shot having come from the others own rifle and _red _optics came online with a sad almost loving smile. The sparkling himself had killed his own creator. It was obvious the two mechs had battled judging from the damage done to both their armor, yet it would appear that Bumblebee just couldn't kill what he loved so much and just couldn't kill what remained of his mates.

~Then Bumblebee and the adult mech faded away and there stood two happy smiling mechs as Jazz and Prowl tried to teach the sparkling to walk from one to the other. The smiles and care they had it almost seemed like Bumblebee had never even been one of their mates. They had moved on and for a moment the Prime felt a small bubble of rage inside. How could Prowl and Jazz come so well off with each other and yet before Bumblebee had to be alone? Any time someone had made a move on the beetle he had turned it down feeling like he was betraying Prowl and Jazz. Yet here both were laughing, smiling, and in the background was a laughing happy Wheeljack. It was obvious all three were bond mates and trying to raise the sparkling. The images sped up as it showed both Prowl and Jazz taking the offered help, raising the sparkling in all the different times he had gotten a virus, or was hurt. Yet Prime still remembered the sad lonely yellow beetle in his meta.

~Then again a new foresight was brought up. Bumblebee had lost his carried sparkling, and Prowl and Jazz had returned to their grown forms. The two larger bots had tried to console their hurting mini bot but nothing worked and inevitable the image of all three standing back to back and walking away ended that vision. They were all left alone and it was another lose-lose situation. That image could only be followed by-

~All three grown mechs faded and there stood Ratchet, a shocked almost horrified look on his face plate as he held a new born sparkling and it was clear by the amount of energon soaking him that its creator couldn't possible be alive. The images was of three freshly dug graves as two sparklings and a mech where laid to rest. Jazz and Prowl having refused to bond with another and feed and having starved to death. Actually as Prime tried to read into the images it seemed that both Prowl and Jazz stopped eating from Bumblebee a whole month before he was due to birth the sparkling, as the yellow beetle was swollen and sore looking. They had worked out meticulously how long it would take for the spark within be to be born and had timed it to their passing as if know that Bumblebee would not survive the delivery. Jazz and Prowl where not going to let Bumblebee go alone. But the images that followed was of a frustrated Ratchet trying his hardest to work and raise a white, yellow and black mech by himself the smaller having cause a bucket load of trouble for the older bot. The sparkling once in his upgraded body added a medical alert decal on his shoulder and showing off to Ratchet at how he was going to grow up just like him. It was a bitter sweet ending as Ratchet still had never bonded and the Sparkling seemed to become a respectable young mech and a fine Autobot leader.

"You can not make such a choice! Either way a spark will perish." The young Prime bemoaned. His CPU trying to think of another way to save all his friends from the spark ache that was destined for them.

"_Optimus, these images are what will be, they cannot be changed. What decides them is the actions taken to secure them. We have spared as much energy as we can to sustain their weakened sparks, but it is merely holding off the inevitable._" The voice tried to soothe the upset Prime.

Before Optimus could even beg for a different out come his chassis closed and Optimus looked down to see two very strong beating sparks the smaller of the two now clearly visible to his optics. Bumblebee was deep in recharge judging by his deep ventilation. The Prime heard his door unlock-remembering keenly that he himself had not locked it- just as the beetle's chassis closed.

"Optimus?"

The Prime couldn't even turn to look at their medic if he did then Ratchet would see the small pail washer fluid like tears that slid beneath his mask.

**soooooo? what'd ya think short yes but worth it I do believe... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Any guesses? I Bet ya won't guess right...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING**

**not gonna lie i'm kinda on a roll with this story but of course all good rolls with hit either an up hill battle or something like that lol. Any way as I was gonna say I wanted to warn ya cause I changed some pairings I myself LOVE Bee/Twins and Bee/Jazz and Bee/Prowl hence why its Bee/Prowl/Jazz oriented. But thanks to the most wonderful review of Naganna who like me loves Bee/Twins and like my sister loves Bee/Twins instead of Blurr being a main character he's a side character. with his moments of course. So just a heads up thank you Naganna and thank you sis for changing my story lol. **

**I wanted to thank Kokua Aviatrix who was the first person to post a review on my story too so thank you both for being my two reviewers. **

**Naganna this chapters for your love of Bee/Twins**

Key:

~Bondeds talking~

"regular speech"

'_thinking/ internal thought process_'

"_primus gets his own version of communication"_ (lucky bastard)

Chapter 5

Optimus twisted his midsection almost unnaturally to the right and placed Bumblebee's body down to the side with as much care as his hazed optics allowed. He worked hard to keep Ratchet from being able to see his weakness. Slowly he stood as Ratchet made his way to Bumblebee's side, Prime going to his berth to look at his SIC and TIC. He had to choose? Or was the choice never his, maybe the choice alone stood with Bumblebee. Something in the Prime wanted to vouch for the small bot and say he would never make such a choice, because there was no right answer…but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if maybe Bumblebee could turn a blind optic and choose one life over another.

"Prime? I need to get Bumblebee to the med bay please could you assist me in bringing Prowl and Jaz-" Ratchet was cut off when Optimus spoke.

"Ratchet you're a medic right?" Optimus almost cursed aloud when his voice had the slightest lace of static in it.

Ratchet wanted to slap the Prime on the head. "Of course I'm a medic! Why in Primus's designation-" once again Ratchet didn't get to finish… he was starting to get annoyed, this wasn't his solar cycle. Nobot seemed to want to let him finish! '_Sorry little pit spawns'_. The medic seethed internally.

"Then answer me this old friend, if you had four lives all of which were in critical need for your attention which life would you choose to save?" Optimus still refused to face the medic as they spoke instead noticing how innocent the two mechs before him appeared to be. Could somebot truly forgo their existence? Could they look the wee creature in the optic and tell them they were going to die no matter what?

There was no stressed Prowl before him whose wings would stand tensed and alert even when he tried his best to relax them. No more loud music from Jazz as they road back to base with a hard won victory from the 'Cons. Already the Prime wished for his two right hand mechs back. The possibility that he could loose them forever scared him more now than ever.

Ratchet looked at Optimus almost horrified. The question was so dark in comparison to the Prime's usual demeanor. "Optimus! I am a medic a choice like that is impossible to decide! There are too many variable-" Ratchet stopped when he realized that if he had to make such a choice it wasn't a matter of _if _he could, he could choose easily. No, what hurt and surprised him most was the fact that he was laying variables down on a life. So instead of continuing that train of thought he tried to redirect the question. "Prime, what on Cybertron brought this all about?" Hey there was nothing un-mechly about sparing yourself the bad defrags in recharge. Ratchet wasn't about to let such dark processing's keep him from recharge at night.

"So, if it all rest's with variables… then who would you choose? If the patients are healthy then who would you choose-" This time Ratchet cut the red and blue off.

"The youngest." Ratchet said firmly before he took a breath and continued. "As a medic I would choose a sparklings life over a grown bot any day." Ratchet had a hard time keeping his voice level and when he pulled it off he realized how calloused he sounded. "Something you do not realize Optimus, is that a Medic of any true standing will always choose the youngest. Even If I had to choose from a femme that was a mere megacycle old or a mech that is barely a breem old. Always I will try to save the youngest. At least the other bot had a short time on this planet but the other still has so much to live for." Ratchet had Bumblebee to his chest his grip tightening subconsciously as he turned his back to the Prime. "Why must you ask such ridiculous questions?" Ratchet wasn't angry at Optimus for asking, he was angry at himself as he said the truth to harshly, life, care, and understanding is a medics job so why was he having so much trouble with the 'care' part?

The room went silent and Ratchet figured he wasn't going to get an answer so instead settled for walking away with Bumblebee. If he had stayed for just a moment longer the soft vent Prime released and his reply would have been heard. "Because old friend the time to make such a choice will come and I needed to know- whose life is more important." Prime fell silent he knew Ratchet was right, if the vision was correct then Ratchet would raise the next leader to the Autobots, but in doing so he was loosing Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee.

Optimus gently scooped up both sleeping mechs bringing them from recharge. "Would you like help with that, sir?" The voice was deep and concerned it was obvious Sunstreaker had heard everything, even his own reply.

Optimus jumped so minutely that the other didn't even realize he had startled the other mech. "Sunstreaker?" Optimus turned around and Prime felt bad for a moment to see a confused and worried look on the others face plate as he slowly made his approach to their leader. "Yes, please if you could take Prowl from me he is about to-" Optimus yelped loudly when Prowl kicked at him with his small pede. It was done so quickly that the Prime didn't have time to try and fumble the winged sparkling.

Sunstreaker gasped and dive bombed for the sparkling his freshly waxed chassis screeching across the floor as he caught the small mech. The room was silent for a moment before collective sighs were heard. "You little fragger! You trying to off-line yourself?" Sunstreaker snarled lightly grasping the small mech under his arms and around his chassis.

Prowl seemed to give-if Sunstreaker didn't know any better- a small rather smug smirk at the golden mech. Sunstreaker gently stood up his paint scratched and was even dented in one place. As Sunstreaker tried to get his spark to pulse a little slower he vented a deep breath in concern. The Prowl he knew would never have been so reckless.

Looking to Prime who gently cradled Jazz to his chassis expertly, as if he had experience with sparklings; Sunstreaker looked back at Prowl in his outstretched arms holding him almost hesitantly. Sunstreaker's grip was so soft and gentle as if he was afraid he would harm the sparkling it he gripped any tighter, it actually surprised all three other bodies in the room. Slowly with far more care than any mech knew possible for Sunstreaker rearranged Prowl in his arms so that the small wings straddled his fore-armor. Prowl remained looking at him as if judging him for something. Optimus and Sunstreaker began to leave his quarters but neither mech saw the glance that was shared between the two sparklings.

Both Prowl and Jazz had chosen the mech to take care of Bumblebee while they were compromised. Neither Jazz nor Prowl could control their sparkling like temperaments; it was beyond them. Not that Prowl hadn't tried really, really, really, hard; especially when Ratchet had put his finger near his mouth. It still disturbed Prowl that he couldn't stop himself from grasping the digit and putting it in his mouth sucking it till he drooled like some earth creature. '_Not to worry'_ Prowl reminded himself '_he was a tactician for a reason, he would make Ratchet's life worse than if he'd gone through 7 layers of a smelting pit!_'

It was strange to them to be without control in their own body, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with it. It was felt through the bond both times when Bee wanted so bad to release his sudden charge but restrained himself for _them_. It was touching, but Jazz had encouraged Prowl to open the bond with Bumblebee and zap him gently.

Prowl would never admit how much pleasure he found in bringing Bumblebee to release without even touching him. But that was where the problem lied. They had all three promised each other that if something happened to the others then the remaining mate –Bumblebee in this case- would find someone to take care of them. Both Jazz and Prowl knew Bumblebee was so loyal even if they had died, the yellow mech still wouldn't search out another, so it was time to play Jazz's favorite game, Match Maker. Of course Prowl would have to begin at 'Start' for he was a new player in this age old tradition of Jazz's…

Jazz had 'told' Prowl through their weird new bond that Sunstreaker had feelings for Bumblebee and a soft spot for sparklings. Prowl had vehemently denied such accusations towards the golden mech and even went so far as to call Jazz ludicrous. There was no logical possibility that one of the twin terrors would be worthy to have _their_ Bumblebee. What's worse not just Bumblebee now but _their_ sparkling! Jazz was willing to relieve Bumblebee to the _twins_! With _their_ sparkling! If Prowl had his tense stick in the mud processor still he would have fritzed, or strangled his white Porsche mate.

Prowl was willing to bet bodily damage that Sunstreaker wasn't the mech for Bee. What surprised the tactician was that the golden mech forewent his shiny new lacquer for Prowl's own safety, no matter what form he took. The moment he was caught Prowl relented to Jazz, he was right Sunstreaker was worthy of taking care of their mini bot. Leave no debate though Jazz and Prowl will get their mini bot back…after they get out of their mini bodies…

~See I told ya Prowler, Sunstreaker's a lot like Ironhide. He's all big and bad but he has a warm spark when tested.~ Jazz said through their bond not missing the knowing smirk Prowl was giving Sunstreaker before the smile shifted to Jazz.

~perhaps you are correct Jazz, we cannot help Bumblebee like this but they can. Now all we have to do is let them spark merge.~ Prowl said softly before he heard Jazz's engine screeched in an attempt to rev in his little form.

~WOAH! Prowl I said help us with Bee, not serve Bee to him on a silver platter! Bumblebee is our mate still-~ Jazz was cut off.

~you are correct Jazz, but we cannot physically feed off any other spark but Bumblebee's right now, if Bumblebee spark merges with someone that will form a bond between all of us and either Blurr, Mirage, or the Twins are who we need. If Bumblebee merged with one of the twins and chose lesser of two evil's -Sunstreaker- then we can feed off both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee relieving him of some of the stress and causing no ill effects to our sparkling. There is maybe even a possibility that Sideswipe will be able to feed us seeing as they are bonded together as twins.~ Prowl violently shivered in his little form with dread. He really didn't want to feed on Sideswipe's spark, it was just too ironic his worst enemy next to the Con's. ~Blurr would be a good choice or even Mirage for they are both very good mechs-~ Prowl was cut off by Jazz who sneered at him.

~Prowler you only want Blurr cause you had a crush on him after you joined the Ark. We are looking for a spark saving bond here, not to appease your 'no one's worthy for what is mine' attitude.~ Jazz said.

It was then that both Jazz and Prowl realized that Optimus and Sunstreaker were eyeing them with great concern. Jazz flickered his optics in an innocent manner trying to look cute but the actions the Prime took added confusion to the two smaller forms. "Sunstreaker something is wrong with Jazz, I do not know much about sparklings but I do believe such a sound should not come from an engine." The red and blue leader said to the golden mech.

Sunstreaker nodded his agreement. "Yeah and mini Prowl just shivered pretty bad…do you think maybe its because of the distance between Bee and them? Maybe it's causing pain on their bond?" Sunstreaker tried to supply, it was strange but true that when Sideswipe left his side for too long a small ached formed in his chest but nothing that would make a screech come from his engine like Jazz's had. Both mechs began to trot as quickly as possible while trying to be gentle with their hold on the sparklings.

Upon their return Ratchet was tapping his pede as he stood towering over Sideswipe. Sunstreaker growled under his breath, if his brother had tried anything funny on Bumblebee he was going to break some axels. Sideswipe perked upon his twin's entrance to the room. "Sunny! Tell the Hatchet too-" Sideswipe immediately tensed and hopped off the berth standing at attention as Prime entered behind Sunstreaker. "Sir!" Sideswipe called to Optimus as he stood awkwardly on his one good pede.

Ratchet turned to Optimus and Sunstreaker a raise of his orbital ridge suggesting he was curious as to why they both looked worried. "Jazz and Prowl had a bit of a fit that concerns me while on our way back, please Ratchet could you do a check on them to ensure their health is well?" The Prime tried to hide the worry in his voice already afraid that the prophesized fate was starting already.

While Ratchet approached to relieve Optimus of Jazz-who was lubricating rather awkwardly from his oral orifice- Sideswipe leaned over and snatched a lazer scalpel off the counter top, unaware of two small blue optics on him.

Sunstreaker had his back turned to his red counter part and had Prowl setting gently on his still scraped chassis. Prowl narrowed his optics at the twin as his head just barely crest over the frontliner's shoulder. '_The audacity of him stealing right before my optics!_' Prowl thought, sure he can't put Sideswipe in the brig himself but he had other options at his tiny servos disposal.

With an angry rev of his engine coming off as a similar squeal like Jazz's engine before Prowl opened his mouth and began to scream, loudly. Sunstreaker cursed and wrenched Prowl away from his ringing audios as Ratchet and Optimus had turned their attention to Prowl. Ratchet followed the squealing sparklings line of sight to see a rather stupefied looking red twin. Once Prowl was sure that Ratchet had caught the twin he stopped his uncharacteristic screaming, his engine starting to purr happily in content.

Sunstreaker eyed Prowl as if he was waiting for him to purge on him, something was up. ~Sunny? Prowl fragging snitched on me! I saw him he looked at me grinned then made a scen-~ Sideswipe was cut off when Ratchet pounced the red mech forcing a yelp from him.

"You glitch!" Ratchet snarled at Sideswipe wrenching the scalpel away from the twin. "I told you Wheeljack will not make you lazer swords now quit trying to give him a fragging reference! He'll blow us all to pit!" The medic said as he subspaced the tool.

Sunstreaker eyed his brother for a minute, it was just like before. He was sure Prowl had looked at him and literally pushed out of Primes arms before. As if testing him, and just now he had 'tattled' on Sideswipe. It was be just like old times when Sideswipe would get in trouble from Prowl…well kinda like old times. But the thought of Prowl- no a sparkling having the CPU enough to 'snitch' on his brother was…well it was nuts! ~Your right Sideswipe! I saw him this tiny little sparkling pointed at you and told Ratchet what you were up to over a comm.!~

His brother went silent for a moment. ~Seriously? He did? I didn't even see the bugger move-~

Sunstreaker sent an invitation for a comm. to his brother, said brother opening it tentatively having stopped speaking over their bond. Sunstreaker rolled his helm and pulled his shoulders inwards causing a large high pitched ring of feedback to go through the channel and Sideswipe bristled in surprised pain. ~Of couse not you glitch for brains.~ Sunstreaker said rather smugly.

The night quickly settled down when Bumblebee slowly sat up in his medical berth looking thoroughly exhausted. He rubbed awkwardly at his eyes like spike would do when he and Bumblebee had gone on a long drive and the human had awoken from his sleep. "Ratchet? What happened?" The mini bot had asked and the yellow mech looked rather upset. Sunstreaker was rather surprised by how much he wanted to go over and comfort the mech but refrained from doing such with an audience.

Ratchet having finished his scans of Prowl and Jazz had Sunstreaker help place them by Bumblebee's side. Jazz and Prowl both tried to furrow deep into the leg seams that they were seated by. "Bumblebee I owe you an apology, yesterday when your chassis was opened I-" Ratchet began his voice deadly serious.

Sideswipe didn't even bother to be respectful as the sudden air of depression caused an itch in his CPU that he didn't like. So he cut Ratchet off while he dug his smallest digit into his audio system trying to ease the ringing he still heard his helm canted to the side as if draining water. "What Ratchet is trying to say is while you were unconscious Ratchet man handled your spark and now your preggers." Sunstreaker turned to his twin wishing to pounce on him but stopped when a squeak came from Bumblebee's direction.

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet not wanting to believe such a brash accusation, and Ratchet shook his head. "No! Primus no, what I was trying to say is I failed to notice the small pail spark hiding behind your own. Bumblebee you are in fact sparked." Ratchet said almost awkwardly.

Bumblebee felt all the troubles from yesterday coming back. 'How in the pit was he going to feed all of them? Was his spark strong enough-' Bumblebee's thoughts where interrupted by a large red and blue mech.

"Bumblebee? I fear that the three of us need to talk, Prowl and Jazz are welcome to stay but the news I bring are of ill tidings." Sunstreaker who was just starting to go to his brother's side had frozen in place as he heard Optimus talk.

Turning back around to his brothers' curious gaze Sunstreaker went to Prime's side. "Wait, ill tidings? Last time you said 'ill tidings' Wheeljack blew up half the arks interface hardware with that new improved vibrato-!" Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker to silence himself which surprisingly he did, instead jumping to his next question. "What kind of 'ill tidings' could involve Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker said, demanding an answer.

Optimus looked at the yellow bot then shook his head. "The news is meant for Bumblebee, I will only divulge what he wishes, nothing more. Till then please Sunstreaker remove you and yours from the med bay, it would appear Sideswipe is well enough to do pranks. As such he is well enough for a few cycles without having his pede finished."

The med bay went quiet as Sunstreaker seethed. Slowly turning away and dragging his brother out with him. "Come on tiny Tim!" Sideswipe yelped and tried to hobble out of the room his brother not bothering to give him a chance to stabilize himself.

~Sunny? What's with the sudden mood shift?~ Sideswipe asked as he tried prodding the bond open a little more to feel how his brother was feeling emotionally.

His brothers' voice was soft and concerned and it forced Sunstreaker to slow in the dragging of his brother. Once the door was locked behind them Sunstreaker grinned mischievously, a look much more suited for the red twin. "Hey Sides? When was the last time you locked Red Alert in the broom closet?"

Sideswipe didn't even have to think about it. "You know we have a tight schedule to keep brother, I lock him away every Thursday at noon. Wait for 25 minutes then give Inferno hints on where to find his lover mech at." Sideswipe grinned mischievously.

Sunstreaker began to drag his twin towards the security control room at the end of the hall way. "Oh? Well I think we need to surprise the mech, have to keep him on his pedes, now don't we? Don't want him getting lax and expecting you every time, right?"

Sideswipe gawked at his brother; surely he was not going to initiate the prank first? That was blasphemous, _anarchy!_ ~Who are you and what have you done to Sundance?~ Sideswipe yelped when he was punched and glared at by his twin… nope still Sunstreaker.

Red Alert watched in mild fascination when Blurr zipped back and forth on screen. The blue and grey mech was so fast that even when he had Wheeljack enhance the cameras ability to record at high speeds it was still hard to catch and comprehend the speedster's actions. It wasn't the first time he had been thankful that the mech was an Autobot and not a Decepticon; it would have him crashing every time they encountered the other if he had been on the opposing forces.

Red Alert violently Jerked back when a hand clasp over his mouth plate. He tried to scream but before he even had a chance to take a breath his world pitched sideways and just like watching an old television the world seemed to shrink to a pin size point before going black.

Sideswipe looked at his win in shock, sure Sideswipe had kidnapped and 'stored' Red Alert in random places to mess with him but never had he caused the mech to crash! "Sunny what in the _pit_ are you doing?!" Sideswipe panicked at his twin as all of Red Alert's weight settled into golden arms.

Sunstreaker felt his face plate scrunch up in distaste before rather unceremoniously dropping the security director to the ground with a loud crash. "Oops, sorry bout that." The golden twin said not sounding the least bit apologetic. Sunstreaker sat at the desk quickly. "Computer!" the screen buzzed to life as a voice came over the rooms speakers.

"Computer responding to Red Alert, are you Red Alert?" The automated voice asked.

"Yes." Sunstreaker said happy when the computer responded to his voice not realizing the difference between the two voices; obviously Wheeljack hadn't cleared that glitch in the computer yet. "Enhance med bay screen 21 section K cover screens 17 through 59" The mentioned screens lit up showing one large image of the back of Prime and Ratchet's right side. He could just barely make out Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Sunstreaker what are you doing?! We were only supposed to get Red Alert not hack his monitors!" Sideswipe said as he struggled with hefting Red Alert onto his shoulders. "Now, what am I supposed to do with him?!" he asking his brother in between grunts.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother for only a moment. "I don't care just shut his comm. off and hog tie him, put in that corner over there." Sunstreaker hissed at his brother turning back to the screens. "Computer! Enhance med bay volume by 20%" the volume was enhanced but Sunstreaker still couldn't hear well. "30%" Sunstreaker said the volume rising again. What made its way to Sunstreaker's audios made his tanks churn. "Primus, no." he breathed out his vents picking up in speed.

**Hope you like it please review they make meh tho heppy (3)**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**hey this was meant to go up last night sorry bout that, uuuum any way soooo, yeah sorry. but this is part one of Chapter 6, I figured now is better than later. hope you like it. It was hard to try and figure out time lines but I think I got it sorted out...I think .**

**Heads up bee gets mech handled while he's outta commission so don't like don't read!**

**Also Thank you Tanisa Bumblebrasil who reviewed it was greatly appreciated 3**

**whelp ENJOY :3**

Chapter 6: part 1

In The Med. Bay:

"Bumblebee I need you to understand that the time for choices is upon us. Whether we wish to like it or not you must choose; your life with Prowl and Jazz, or a life with Jazz and Prowl without you? I do not know what choice was made to lead to a life without all three of you, but you must realize that what ever you choose, we will trust you to choose the right one-"

"My life." Bumblebee said softly, the two sparklings before him looked at him in horror. They began clicking softly as if to say something and Bumblebee smiled fondly at them as he gently stroked a horned helm and wings softly.

Prime pulled back for a moment as he stood before the small spy. Was he choosing his life over his lovers and sparkling or-?

Ratchet snarled at Optimus as he shoved a finger at the Prime. "This is ludicrous! I will not let anything happen to _any one!_" Ratchet glared at the Prime. "Such a choice cannot be made when he is under such stress! He just discovered he was with spark! He just lost his mates! He cannot logically make a choice like this!" the medic said desperate to try and by time.

Prime didn't feel like 'arguing' with the CMO but if the Matrix was correct then their time was limited. Turning to Ratchet Prime tried to hold a steady stare. If they were going to save anyone the choice must be made now while there was still time. "I _understand_ your hesitancy Ratchet, but you must realize that-"

"I don't care if Primus himself said it! Bumblebee is in no condition to make a choice like that! No! I won't let Bumblebee go-" Ratchet tried defending his patient, puffing out his chest and getting into the Primes face... well at least as best he could with their height difference.

"I sai-" Bumblebee tried again but was cut off by his Prime.

"_Stand down Medic_." Optimus said finally puffing out his own chest trying to overrule his friend, said friend looked back at Optimus as if he had slapped him slowly taking a small step back.

"I SAID 'MY LIFE'!" Bumblebee said glaring at the two larger bots. Both looked at the yellow mech before Bumblebee continued. "I forfeit my life for theirs. Ratchet what do I have to do to stabilize my spark?"

Ratchet shut his mouth with an audible 'click' before his eyes dimmed the only real sign that the whole situation had truly disturbed him. "Your spark is stable for now but just barely, after looking over the readings I had obtained through the night your feedings of Jazz and Prowl weaken your spark tremendously. You can't possibly feed them and keep your sparkling alive without help-"

Bumblebee released his hold on his two black and whites setting them in his lap as they eyed him with dismay. If Bumblebee didn't know any better he'd say they were very upset with them as Prowls wings twitched and twittered about in a distraught manner and Jazz wouldn't sit still. "It doesn't matter how it's done, but do it!" Bumblebee said with so much finality that neither Prime nor Ratchet could refute him.

"Bumblebee, there is only one option that will not cause you any pain or discomfort." Ratchet said his voice steady but thick as static was barely kept at bay. Bumblebee looked at him his nod making Ratchet continue. "If you spark bond with another after each feeding with Prowl and Jazz it will recharge your spark enough to safely carry your sparkling to term."

Bumblebee made it obvious how poorly he thought of bonding with another especially when his Prowl and Jazz were still alive and well. "You said that was the painless way correct?"

Ratchet nodded. The medic was even willing to offer himself up as a bond mate to the little mech if it would make him comfortable with the idea of bonding with some bot he had known for all his life stream but it wasn't meant to be. '_Surely Bee you think so much of them and not us that you'd-_' The medic stopped that thought when the yellow mini bot spoke.

"I cannot possible bond to another. It would feel too much like I was betraying _them_." Bumblebee said softly as soft blue optics looked at him in disbelief. Optimus gave ratchet a sideways glance and felt his spark tug painfully at the confused look the other held, it was obvious the medic felt so lost.

Never before in their entire life stream had either Jazz or Prowl wanted to hit a lover or bonded so much. When they got big again 'punishment' would be dealt to their smallest lover, and both Prowl and Jazz agreed they'd make him feel it for awhile!

~Prowl, You know Bee's serious. He isn't willing to spark merge if there's another way.~ Jazz said unsure.

~I know Jazz I know, but what other choice does he have surely he isn't willing to take physical pain over a new bond.~ Prowl knew though, he knew the truth it was a 96.12% chance that Bumblebee would take the pain if it meant staying true to his mates.

"Bumblebee I understand your hesitance on forming another bond but you must realize that the only other option is bordering on torture to a physical form!" Ratchet said in a rush trying his best to persuade his friend. "Look, take me as a spark merge partner. Bumblebee , I swear to Primus I will not allow any emotions to hinder our bond; it will be purely medical-"

Bumblebee shook his helm. "No Ratchet, my decision is final. I will take the other method of treatment no mater how painful it feels."

Prime looked back to Ratchet who looked to him in turn. Ratchet was close to begging the Prime to force Bumblebee to bond with him… or another, any other. Ratchet wasn't sure he could take torturing his Bumblebee, not again.

The decision wasn't exactly cruel on Bumblebee's behalf but it was torture for a medic to knowingly cause pain to their patients, to their _friends._ It took all of Ratchet's will power to enforce the word 'friend' in his meta.

Slowly Prime nodded his agreement. Optimus looked to Bumblebee with a sad smile on his face. "Bumblebee, if there is anything I can do just ask for me and I will come to your aid, understood?" Bumblebee nodded with a false smile that the Prime didn't see as anything more than the cheery spy. "Good, Bumblebee I will be removing you from the roster indefinitely, understood?"

"Yes-sir!" Bumblebee said smile broadening as he gave a half hearted salute to his Prime. Bumblebee tried not to take the 'indefinitely' part as his leader telling him his death was inevitable. Bumblebee may be supposed to die having their sparkling but he was gonna fight denta and servo to live. Prime nodded solemnly as he walked out of the med bay.

"Bumblebee after you feed Prowl and Jazz I suggest we start your 'treatment', okay?" It was the first time Ratchet had asked if it was okay almost as if hoping Bumblebee would change his mind. Bumblebee also didn't fail to notice the clouded look Ratchet's optics had gained.

Bumblebee nodded smile still in place. "Ratchet? Could I maybe get some time alone with Jazz and Prowl?" Ratchet froze his optics wide before he nodded slowly almost robotically then exited the room after his Prime.

In The Hall:

Upon the med bay door shutting Ironhide kicked off the wall optics dark as he came to Ratchet's side. "So? I heard what's going on. Are you truly going to let our-"

Ratchet glared at Ironhide wanting to punch the older mech. "Hold your glossa!" Ratchet snapped at the older mech.

Ironhide glared right back. "Very few know the truth, three in fact. Don't you think you owe it to Bumblebee- _our_ mate, to know the truth?"

Ratchet snared at Ironhide as he turned and tackled the mech to the ground. Ironhide didn't struggle as Ratchet grasped at his chassis scratching and scuffing his paint. "He is happy in _that_ form, with _them_! I only care about… _his_ happiness!" Ratchet tried to snarl but it came out as gasps as a sob broke through his hard exterior, his grip loosening on his mates' chassis. "We agreed… the first time… when we caused him to crash that it was better if… he never remember us. _That_ downgraded form, _with them_ is what he is _happy_ with. It's all he remembers. I-" Ratchet clicked softly as he buried his faceplate into Ironhide's chassis releasing his clenched first and instead lightly pawed at the red chassis before him. "I can't tell him now… not after all these vorns of being his adopted '_carrier_'." The medic bit out the last word as if it left a horrid taste on his glossa.

Already Ratchet wasn't lost to the fact that one of Prime's readings had been _him _raising Bumblebee's sparkling, a sparkling that shared the same coding as Jazz, and Prowl( and _HIS_ and Ironhide's lost mate), Bumblebee. The sparkling was supposed to be theirs from the get go. He was _their_ mate… he had been theirs first, yet he didn't even remember them as anything more than the kind sparked mates that helped raise him. Not that Optimus would know that Ratchet and Ironhide were mates, they had never informed their friend of them bonding. Still whether the red and blue had known or not that didn't stop Orion from assigning the care of 'Bumblebee' to them.

And raise Bumblebee they had. They had originally grown up together with Prime, back then Bumblebee wasn't 'Bumblebee' but was designated 'Tail Wind' in his original model. They had always joked and teased the yellow mech that it was a name much better suited for an Arialbot, but they got along well enough.

Tragedy struck the three new mates and instead of raising sparklings together and growing rusty together the little yellow fragger was 'turned' so just like Bumblebee's bond it had changes frequencies and Ironhide and Ratchet were forced to raise their lover. Orion, Ironhide and Ratchet all agreed that when 'Tail Wind' would never be again-due to severe CPU damage-they all thought it better to just raise an all together new mech… Designation: Bumblebee.

It was sad when 'Bumblebee' retained ALL of Tail Winds characteristics, everything… they literally raised a second Tail Wind, his attitude, his likes, and dislikes, even his scouting and spying abilities. Yet neither Ratchet nor Ironhide had it in them to ruin that at least not again.

When 'Bumblebee' was still young he had asked about his origins and Ratchet told the truth. Sadly the ordeal proved too much for the young mech and he crashed…his CPU completely erasing the memory. So they watched him grow up, and watched him become his own mech again, without them.

Ratchet sobbed at the memories that rushed through his meta, not for the first time he wished he could forget like his _ex_-mate. Even crutching off of Ironhide he still ached more than the other could help him cope, even more so than he allowed to show.

Ironhide gently wrapped his arms around his medic who softly clicked away. Slowly Ironhide stood with Ratchet in his arms as he went to the medics room beside the med bay, Ironhide had never forced Ratchet to get a recharge room with him as he knew the medic felt if he wasn't near the med bay then something terrible would befall the Ark's members.

Gently placing the exhausted medic down he sighed, the bizarre feeling of Déjà vu all over again. It was so few vorns ago that Bumblebee had taken his shot from the Decepticon's TIC and fallen with no one to catch him. Bumblebee had fallen to the hard stony desert floor in a crumpled up broken sparkling mess. At the time the only bots present had been Ratchet, Orion and himself as they had just started their return from a meeting with one of the red and blues old scholar buddies who was supposed to be a double agent... they had been double crossed.

Bumblebee had been grievously wounded and it took all of Ratchets know-how to save the sparkling. But the fall did it's damage and Bumblebee grew up unaware that his mates were growing older and watching him grow up.

Ironhide winced when he remembered when the yellow mech had come to his adopted carrier and sire and exclaimed how excited he was that he was in love with his older superiors. Ironhide knew it hurt the medic to stay so straight faced but he never gave away how much it hurt. Ratchet literally gave away his first love to his best friends', best friend.

They had lost Bee once and now they were about to loose him again. What were they supposed to do? Slowly Ironhide left his sobbing mate, something tugged at his spark painfully and he knew what needed to do…

Just as Ironhide exited the medics room he hesitated when he thought he heard something from the direction of the med bay, Ironhide marched to the door and when he tried to open the door it failed to open. Sounds from behind the door made Ironhide's tank churn and a tugging at his spark made his sick with worry, it was obvious they had an intruder in the med bay.

Back With The Twins:

"I SAID MY LIFE!"

The loud voice of Bumblebee giving his demand was echoed in the room as the volume was once more turned up. Sideswipe stilled his servos as he looked at the screen. Neither twin could believe their audios. They listened in silence as Bumblebee spoke. His voice deafening in the room and Sideswipe lost all interest in his hog tying abilities as he eyed the screen slowly approaching his brother's side leaving the rope loose and untied.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe looked over to his brothers' faceplate to see that his brother was furious, of course he didn't have to see his brother to know he was angry at the moment. It felt like his brother was pouring hot acid on their bond and it took a great deal of control for the red twin to stop from wincing.

"Sideswipe, I will bond with Bumblebee."

Sideswipe looked at his twin as if he was threatening to offline himself. "What?!" He managed to finally yelp out.

"You heard me, It's the only way to keep him alive and safe, I will bond with Bee whether he likes it or not!" The golden twin snapped.

The red twin gasped as his brother turned away from the screen and began to head for the door neither mech noticing the rebooting of optics of a certain SD.

"Sunny it's not that easy! This is crazy calm down! Bumblebee will be fine by himself Ratchet-" The red twin pleaded with his brother as he wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"No! Sideswipe if I have to force the bond then I will! Bumblebee is mine to-" Sunstreaker trailed off when a siren and flashing lights filled the room. Both turned around to see a very pissed looking Red Alert.

Red Alert had come back online just as Ratchet had left the med bay cameras' view. What surprised the mech was that right before him Sunstreaker was plotting out his rape on somebot. Red Alert took only a moment to glace at the screen to see a lonely Bumblebee in the med bay room and his energon boiled. He knew the twins hated or at least greatly disliked the mini bots but never had he imagined that the golden twin hated them so much that he'd physically sexually assault one, especially not Bumblebee. He was the nicest bot on the Ark next to the ever so kind pacifist First Aid.

As soon as Sunstreaker had snarled at his brother his intentions on the little yellow bot, Red Alert kicked into action. Red Alert comm.'d Inferno for immediate assist. and approached the twin lights and sirens on glare firmly in place. He had no intentions of letting harm come to any one!

Both twins looked like deer caught in headlights as they split apart from each other. "Red, it's not what it sounds like!" Sunstreaker immediately said slowly backing away from the SD with a firm frown on his face.

"Under the authority vested in me by Optimus Prime himself, Sunstreaker you are hereby under arrest for the conspiracy to rape a fellow crew member and Autobot!" Red Alert snarled as he lunged at the golden twin.

The two mechs rolled for only a few moments before Sunstreaker pinned the Security Director to the ground when Sideswipe yelped. "Guys I hate to burst your little love session but look at the monitors!" Sideswipe snapped at the other two. Both mechs looked up and gasped at what they saw.

Sunstreaker snarled and released Red Alert as he was out of the door before anyone could stop him.

Back In Med Bay:

Prowl and Jazz began clicking softly fussing in Bumblebee's hold unknown why they were so upset Bumblebee began to slowly open the bond. Their clicking getting even louder as if in protest of their feeding. Bumblebee's smile faded turning into a frown as he gently pulled both black and whites to his chassis letting his spark soothe them. "Prowl, Jazz, forgive me, I know you can't understand but this is for the better. This is my choice you must understand I feel it is the right choice in my spark, you will carry on without me no matter what, okay?" Bumblebee wasn't expecting a reply as he continued to feed the two in his grasp.

Prowl slowly began to go limp as the spark of his 'carrier' soothed him. No matter how hard he tried to struggle through the coding and try to get Bumblebee to change his mind he couldn't and Prowl went limp into recharge.

Jazz wasn't any better off as he clicked and cried in Bumblebee's hold. Was this really how their mate was going to die? Waste away before their very optics? It wasn't fair; Jazz knew it in his spark now more than ever… Bumblebee was too good for them. With that the horned sparkling fell into unbidden recharge on the yellow chassis.

Bumblebee tried to taper off the bond but again it seemed to snap wide open. Bumblebee gasped and yelped in pain as pressure built in his chassis and cod piece. For the first time Bumblebee wondered if Prowl and Jazz had any conscious control over the bond at all. The small yellow bot panted and hissed as he felt himself drain of energy and yet the pressure built painfully. His Optics darkened nearly purple and he whimpered as his hips unconsciously bucked up trying to find something to cause friction against, his back strut arching in his sitting position as he held the two sparklings to his chassis.

The yellow mech suddenly pitched to the side when his world began to spin but two strong arms caught him. The larger arms encircled him and the two sparklings in his grip. Slowly Bumblebee was lowered to the berth but his vision blurred out of focus as he tried to see who had helped him. Gently the two sparklings were removed from his grasp and he whimpered in fear as his arms weakly outstretched in an attempt to grasp the two but he only felt thin air.

Suddenly Bumblebee whimpered as servos traveled up and down his hips and chassis. Small soothing shushings were heard when he softly clicked a small tear running down his faceplate. He was far too weak to fight the exploratory touches. As the servos trailed over him causing his body to react, the yellow mech slowly tried to push the other unknown off of him but the other easily swatted his servos away. "Please, stop." Bumblebee whimpered as he heard someone trying to open the door.

A soft laugh was heard but the other didn't stop his touches. Bumblebee was ashamed, he couldn't stop the building pressure inside himself and it sickened him to think that somebot he couldn't figure out was bringing him to the edge. He didn't want this, it scared him, he wanted Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide… anyone who could make the mech above him stop. When a servo pressed against his heated cod piece it undid him. Bumblebee cried out loudly his servos having halted in their attempt to dislodge the mech as he panted then offlined.

The mech looked at the exhausted yellow mech a lecherous grin on his faceplate. "This will be fun, won't it?" Just then the alarm sounded and the mech knew he had been spotted.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? was it good anybody see that coming? if not then yay me . **

**PLEASE I WOULD LOVE some more reviews on this story, especially from those who are following it...I can assume you like it but I would love to know what you find interesting about the story or if I can try and make it better**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**I OWN NOTHIG!**

**okay here's the next chapter. hope ya like it, it gets a little heated near the end but nothing HUGE, just o warn ya**

**a really quick thank you to a couple people.**

**THANKYOU Stitchar for the wonderful review and I have you know that I have gone and looked at some of your stories (YOU HAVE ALOT! lol{41 I do believe}) and I find that grammar seems the only 'issue' which I really shouldn't call it an issue but just the only thing I can see you might have doubts about, don't feel bad I'm terrible at grammar myself I tell ya now I read each chapter nearly 5 times(sometimes I skimp out and read it 4 times) and still I keep adding, keep changing, and finding mistakes. Time is a huge thing when writing, so just take your time all your stories I read were cute and have so much potential for you to do so much with. Keep up the excellent work your doing fine, besides in some of your more recent ones I see that your writings matured beautifully so I look forward to seeing more. So if ya get a flame that leads you to hurtin' just ignore them it's art no mater what... unless your picaso then I think you need glasses because I don't see how you can put someone's NOSE on their FRAGGING EYEBALL! lol**

**And thank you Tanisa Bumblebrasil for posting another review I enjoyed it so much getting a giggle from it, though my phone went off pretty early I do believe it was like one or two o'clock so it was so funny when my phone went off and I saw that I had a review so early...of course time zones and all... but you gave me a good lesson in turning my volume on my phone down and not to sleep with my back to the edge of my bed! I believe that's the first time I've awoke by phone so early and not been mad**

**here is another chapter guys I hope ya like 'er**

**ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 6 Part 2

Sunstreaker could see Ironhide was struggling with the door to the med bay as he approached. "Make a hole!" Sunstreaker snarled at the slightly larger mech just as a siren rang through the hallway and red lights illuminated the hall. Ironhide jumped back at the sudden approach from the golden twin his faceplate not hiding his disgruntled look. Sunstreaker all but rammed the older mech away from the door before using his stabilizing servo as he tried to kick the door down, when the door surprisingly didn't budge; he changed tactics and pulled out a small gun from subspace.

Ratchet came out of his room immediately when the alarm sounded. His face took on a look of horror when he saw the golden and red mech struggling with his med bay door. Sunstreaker shot at the keypad smirking when sparks flew from the keypad, when he got his servos on that two timing fragger he was gonna erase his existence off this planet! Sunstreaker assured himself.

Sunstreaker ignored the approach of his red twin and the still enraged SD, Red Alert. By the time the door hissed open and Sunstreaker entered, the hall was filled with mechs. Inferno, Red Alert, Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe all were present and all very fragged off at what their optics locked onto. Undoubtedly others were just starting to rush their way armed and ready to cause damage.

There on the berth in the farthest of the room was Bumblebee sprawled across the lap of a slightly larger mech. His offline yellow metal looking pale and dull as he was laid across Doubledealer's lap, the mech having a patient look on his faceplate. He was completely at ease as if he was a common welcomed guest on the base. The two timing mech had his servos wrapped carefully around Bumblebee's chassis and spark his chin resting atop Bumblebee's helm.

As the mechs filed in, angry snarls where heard as Ironhide barely kept the golden frontliner from offlining the mech before them, there was no way Sunstreaker would offline the mech first that right he would reserve for himself and Ratchet. His cannon charging to life and pointed at the mech before them, but everyone knew they couldn't chance a shot with Bee in the line of fire.

Ratchet stepped forward assuming command even too Red Alert and Inferno's dislike. The red and whites' barely restrained rage evident as his cheeks flushed with energon; the pressure in his systems built to unsafe levels, a HUD message warning him to override protocol and requesting immediately shut down of his systems to reset his pressure built lines, he easily ignored his bodies request. 'Frag it all I'm getting to old for all this slagging stress!' The medic griped to himself his optics set on just trying to get to his patients' side and helping them. "Doubledealer, explain yourself! What in Primus' name do you thing you were doing in here with an injured Autobot, with doors locked?!" he snapped.

The military vehicle looked nonplussed at the medic a content smirk still on his faceplate, from the looks of it he had made himself comfortable for a decent stay as a couple of pillows where behind his back plate and propped him up. "Easy Ratchet, I have something you want, but only for the right price of course."

Ironhide glared at the mech his servo digging into the yellow twin's armor till it groaned and bent under his fingers causing a glare to come from the golden twin who didn't bother to snap at the red mech but settled for aiming his small servo held at he mech's helm. "We no longer trust you word here, traitor!" Ironhide quipped. He couldn't forgive this mech, because of this mech he had lost Tail Wind, and Ratchet in one shot, literally.

The mech gained a glint to his optics but didn't seem to loose his track of processing. "Here's how this works, I talk to Mr. Trigger happy, and the medic alone, while the twin nut's and the two cyber hounds wait out side-"

Sideswipe spoke just as Red Alert opened his mouth to talk. "As if, two timer! I wouldn't trust you to keep clean on a deal more than I can throw that nut for brain Grimmlock!" the red twin snapped. His own rifle out of subspace and aimed in the direction of the 'Con.'

Inferno looked at the situation at servo before realizing that apparently he was missing some data, he had been informed he was detaining the twins, yet now the swindling mech before them seemed to have brought the wrath of the whole Ark down on him. Inferno's servo twitched wanting bad to grasp at his blaster or pit he'd settle for using his water cannon to spray the fragger but for once this situation was in need of some finesse which he begrudgingly knew he didn't possess. "Doubledealer, what do you posses that is of interest to us?" He settled for asking instead hoping he didn't get Ratchet's wrath brought to him for possibly making a situation worse.

The mech smirked at the fire truck. "You're a smart one." Doubledealer said a small grin in place at the dry comment. Slowly as to not disturb the sleeping mech in his grasp, Doubledealer reached behind him and removed a blaster from off his back. All online Autobots immediately grasped their weapons tighter and the sound of metal clenching metal filled the room ready for a firefight to break out. Doubledealer didn't flinch as he took the weapon and aimed it at the slightly smaller mech. "Chill, I merely bring the blaster that Shockwave used on your three Autobot buddies here."

Sideswipe looked at the mech as if he was broken. "Your counts off Bucky! Only two of our bots were-"

Sideswipe went silent when the mech's smirk widened the gun nudging the dull yellow helm gently. "Oh? Are you so sure? I do believe third times the charm, Right you two?" Nobot else had seen how Ratchet and Ironhide had stiffened at the original mention of the number '3'. As Doubledealer looked at them the other Autobots as well began to look their way just barely sparing glances.

Ratchet spoke before anyone else was given the chance. "Everyone but Ironhide leave now…" his voice was calm and soft. It was a tone no one had ever heard the other mech make before not in such a situation before at least.

Sunstreaker looked at the medic his gun still aimed perfectly at the head of the military vehicle. "Ratchet you can't be serious! I saw what he did to 'Bee this guy needs to be put down like a-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Ratchet snarled his optics flashing almost a teal color as he looked at the others. Red Alert was the first to back out of the med bay refusing to expose his back plate to the armed 'Con' in the room. He didn't realize that he was backing right into Cliffjumper till he tripped with a loud clang and a yelp from the SD and curse from the other mech as they fell to the floor.

Inferno was right with Red Alert as he added for 'cover' for his friend knowing the other would fritz is he just left him exposed to the unmoving mech. Inferno glanced down with a frown seeing Red Alert sprawled painfully on the ground on top of a red minibot.

Sideswipe slowly, tentatively grabbed his brothers arm as he gently tugged at the golden twin. Sunstreaker stiffly walked out but without a doubt he wouldn't stray far from the door. Even when the broken door closed behind the golden frontliner his optics bore into the other their usual almost lavender dark with hate. He would without a doubt get revenge for the yellow offline mech. He was going to break every digit on the blue and greens servo.

The door was closed and Ratchet went to Bumblebee's side, trying to relax his systems so he could help his ex-mate. Scans activating once in range to get a read on the yellow bot made the medic grumble as he tried to download the data. Ratchet was worried and upset but he wouldn't allow that to show he would never bare his spark to another so fully again.

The scan showed a lot to cause concern, the yellow's spark was weak and in desperate need of a jump. He needed to get the mech out so he could help Bumblebee before his spark purged the sparkling. After a klik Ratchet gently turned Bumblebee's audio feed down so that the mech would be deaf to their conversation.

That didn't mean that the two small sparklings were deaf, and they watched with such anger towards Doubledealer it was almost comical. Prowl, and Jazz had come online in time to see the others enter the room as an angry mob, displeasing the tactician greatly, he was gonna have to remind the others how they were supposed to handle hostage situations again when this was over. Surprisingly both had remained quite so as not to attract unnecessary attention to themselves and become a new hostage for the other to use against their friends. Now that they knew the weapon that was used on them to turn them was near their grasps they were glad they had remained silent, almost forgotten.

"What do you want in exchange for the rifle?" the medic though asked a question was able to make it sound much more akin to a demand.

"Well as you know, Tail Wind and I went way back when Prime was still-"

The mech was cut off by Ironhide, who had come to stand by Ratchet almost looming over the mech on the berth who still cradled Bumblebee in his lap. "Tail Wind is dead, And ah don't call sexual harassment of Tail Wind as going far back that's still pretty fresh! It wasn't something he enjoyed and always told ya to stop yer advances! You _raped_ him that night you pit-spawn!"

Doubledealer raised and optic ridge at the larger older red bot. "It wasn't rape he came begging to me that nigh-"

"You drugged him!" The medic screeched in rage.

The mech shuttered his optics in a bland blinking motion. "Details, besides even after that it was you bots that scheduled that meeting anyway." As the mech spoke both older bots watched as he began to caress soft seams into the yellow minibot's side cause an unbidden shiver to wrack his exhausted form with a weak moan.

"Watch your servos traitor or you'll be finding them attached to you helm as antennas'!" Ratchet snarled. It was two against one, they could easily take the mech on but the million credit question was without damage to the yellow mech, without a doubt no they couldn't

Though smaller than Ironhide, Doubledealer was larger than Ratchet, but the medic had a reputation for aggression so without a doubt the mech took him seriously. "Geez if this war was fought on threats, gears, and ball bearings alone you'd be a one man army…_medic._" The last word was enunciated heavily as if Doubledealer was reminding the white and red that he was there to save not terrorize; as he spoke his servos stilled in their wandering path. "No, I want a bargain. Remember that proposition all that time ago?"

It was simultaneous both Ironhide and Ratchet remembered what the other spoke of. The memory was so strong that it was a shared thought over their bond and for a nano klik they forgot their processors in their memory. _"So all I ask for is a lunar cycle alone with Tail Wind when he gains his original form, I'll return him to you unharmed and make sure his CPU doesn't even have the data memory saved, won't remember a thing. In return for this, I will give you the weapon that 'changed' your mate."_

Both mechs snarled at the mech. "Absolutely not!"

Ratchet hissed out at the mech and a bubble of emotion rose in his throat when his meta put in a memory of a crying sobbing Tail Wind in his arms. The yellow mech had come to him a month after having disappeared from the energon bar that all three had gone to, to celebrate their bonding with Tail Wind. He had returned desperate, sobbing, scratched and dented. He fell into his arms begging for their forgiveness, he was so sure he would be rejected by his new mates. He was so full of shame he couldn't face them and had run off after Doubledealer had taken advantage of him through a drugged energon drink.

No neither mech blamed young Tail Wind that day but what was more surprising is how much trouble they had trying to find out a reason as why a fellow Autobot and long time friend would do such a horrid thing especially to young, innocent and kind sparked Tail Wind. "We didn't relent to you then nor will we now! You will not lay one servo on him again!" Ratchet hissed at the mech.

The mech's serene smile faded away to a very business like look. "Think about this, one lunar cycle that he won't even remember and in the end you can have the weapon to reverse engineer and bring back his _new_ mates… it will save his life. Pit it wouldn't be too much to believe you may even be able t return a fully functional Tail Wind back into original form."

Ratchet's CPU froze for the first time in a very long while, he could save all of them… it was as easy as waving a servo in agreement…but _his_ Bumblebee, _his_ Tail Wing, would be left to fend for himself with such a larger mech. Ratchet couldn't fathom it, but what if he proffered himself as a replacement for the yellow bot? Ratchet opened his mouth slowly about to voice such thought but Ironhide spoke first a strong angry and disapproving thrum on their bond telling Ratchet that he had deeply upset his mate with such thoughts.

"He has made his decision, he has forfeited his life for those he love! Take the fragging gun and get out if you will not relinquish it to us." The larger red mech had his arms crossed as he and Ratchet still maintained a steady distance for safety away from the bots on the berth. Neither medic nor two-timer bothered that the larger red mechs voice seemed to get a bit heavier in its southern draw.

"Fine" The mech replied with a relaxed tone. Doubledealer gently -as if Bumblebee were his lost lover- set the yellow mech on the berth before walking over to the door purposefully going around the two other bots in the room so that neither could clobber him, the rifle raised and aimed perfectly to strike them down.

Ironhide debated whether or not if the damage he would undoubtedly cause the medbay would be worth trying to get the mech. Then again if a stray shot hit anything important or Primus forbid anyone else or Bumblebee Ironhide could live with himself. Somehow he managed to stay put his weapon no longer pointed at the other but charged all the same.

"Alright, just know that you've killed your mate. Oh well, I had my fun bringing him to over load any way." The mech said smugly as he reached the door.

Ratchet quickly went to the minibot's side and scooped Bumblebee into his arms and glared at the mech Ironhide snapped. "Why you little-!" Ironhide was cut off as the mech hit the pad to open the med bay doors and there stood a very tall very pissed off toughliner.

The first had connected to his helm and part of his cheek arch before anyone could blink. "Touch what is mine again and I'll kill you!" The golden mech just barely contained the words in a harsh whisper, though Sideswipe and everyone else had heard him clearly enough, forget what he said about denying it; if it kept the beetle safe he'd draw pictures for them!

Before anyone could stop the other mech -who was now oozing energon from his mouth- the bot transformed and sped off so quickly he left long black tire marks on the floor. The gun fire that filled the air and echoed in the hall way was forgotten as the door to the medbay closed and silence filled the room for a moment.

To Prowl And Jazz Across Medbay:

~_Prowl? Surely we did not hear tha' correct? Tail Winds alive? but no, that cant be I filed his death report myself! We where given video proof of- _~ Jazz whispered through their bond. His mind was on the fritz. ~_Tail Wind was offlined in that fight back on Cybertron when Prime met at the youth center with that no good two-timer. They showed us the vid. file! He… he was blown up by that shot a-and then the youth center was bombed, that's when Prime, Ratchet and 'Hide returned with… a very… very young Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak. Man if that's true then… Ol' Ratch-man and 'Hide are long time mates with…_~ Jazz cut off his ramblings as his optics settled of his pale yellow lover across the room. ~_Technically that means Bumblebee is actually older then us Prowler…not by much but-_~ Jazz mused to the other black and white.

Prowl looked at the visored sparkling and what would normally be his disapproving frown came off as a sparklings pouty face. ~_Jazz resort your priorities here. Tail Wind? The Tail Wind? The one that was thought to be as majestic and powerful as that golden twin, the best spy…thought to have been better than you? I admit we had not been in the Autobot army long enough to have actually MET Tail Wind personally but they-Prowl glanced to the fretting medic and hovering Ironhide- are his supposed original mates… we have not been exactly covert with our affection with Bumblebee. Jazz we have done those two a great injustice…_~ Prowl said a kind of melancholy in the bond that Jazz had not heard before.

~_Now, get Lassie outta ya' garden and away from those melons Prowler, we can still fix this!_~ Jazz quipped to his mate. Prowl looked at him utterly confused and Jazz smiled. ~_It's something ah heard Bumblebee say one time when Bluestreak was feeling a melancholy once._~ Prowl shuttered his optics about to respond when before he could he gasped in pain Jazz as well feeling the painful yank on his spark. The pain was so intense for their small form that neither could contain the wails they released.

Ironhide quickly rushed over to the two wailing sparklings and scooped them in to his servos his face stricken with worry, he had obviously forgotten about the two small bots. Both Jazz and Prowl tried to spare fleeting glances at Bumblebee was couldn't see through the larger mech. "Ratchet what's wrong with them?" He asked turning around to go to Ratchet's side. Ironhide froze when he saw the medic baring Bumblebee's spark chamber and hooking up a jumper to the small mech.

Ratchet didn't spare more than a glance. "The bond is causing them pain from Bumblebee's side. As his spark weakens so does the bond, when it reaches such a low level Bumblebee's spark will start to cut off anything that strains his spark, their bond, and sparkling included. In just a moment I'll-" Ratchet was cut off as electricity surged through the cable connected to the small chassis and the mech's back strut looked like it would break in two. Bumblebee scream in agony as electricity surged through him. He began to thrash and wail but Ratchet jumped onto the small mechs waist straddling him.

Bumblebee tried to thrash and rip the cable from his chest but Ratchet refused him as pulse after pulse ran through the cable and into the mech. Before Ratchets very optics the pale orbs before him turned from white to blue. "Bumblebee stop your fragging thrashing! This is what you wanted now deal with it!" The medic griped through gritted denta at the yellow mech who had begun to glow with the energy. Small arks began jumping off of the charged minibot and began to ticked and lick at the medic every where he touched Bumblebee. Sadly that included his codpiece and the feeling of arousal was just barely held back by the medic by the fact that the situation was very serious.

The bond between the three mates surged and both Prowl and Jazz began to tremble as energy surged through them. If they were older Jazz would have been tempted to describe it as some weird form of kinky electro-sex torture of some kind! But the charge that built between Jazz and Prowl did nothing for their young 'locked' interface hardware, but it made them feel like running a fragging marathon! Their arms and legs tensed and stretched in their new found restlessness. Their optic violet and sparks bounding it quickly over sensitized their small sensors and sent them in to medical stasis lock.

Bumblebee finally fell to the berth his optics dark and his fans and vent whirring on high. Ironhide looked at the scene and wanted to moan. It was a look he recognized from Bumblebee's original frame, desperate arousal. It was a rare mood for the at that time Cybertronian muscle car, to get into the position where literally he stopped processing anything that didn't have to do with facing. It was a mood that Ironhide loved to try and bring out, and as such greatly missed. Slowly turning back around Ironhide sat the two crashed sparklings onto the spare berth before almost trotting to the door where he locked it. This was something he had a feeling he didn't want witnesses for.

Slowly Ratchet unhooked the power cord and dropped it to the floor where it lay innocently as if it hadn't just 'tortured' Bumblebee. Setting up slowly Ratchet released the minibot's wrists that had been previously gripped above the mechs head. Using his servos to steady himself over the panting minibot Ratchet began to sit up so he could hop off the berth but froze when Bumblebee immediately thrust his hips up in the small gap that Ratchet made between their codpieces.

Ratchet knew all to well his mistake, and for a moment he didn't care.

When Ratchet looked down to see those optics looking at him like they used to with so much lust, the medic didn't even bother taking not that the optics were set in a frame half its original size. Ratchet leaned down his own optics darkening as he crashed his lips to the smaller bots beneath him.

Bumblebee moaned and his hands quickly grasped for purchase on the medics hips. His codpiece was ablaze and he knew what would quench such a fire. Bumblebee began grinding almost painfully against the red and white mech as his glossa lapped and twisted against his ex-mate's.

Ironhide groaned his memory cache kicking in and supplying him with all the possibilities that they could do to the smaller mech…things he knew Bumblebee would love after all Tail Wind did. Slow on his approach Ironhide took a seat behind Bumblebee when Ratchet pulled the smaller bot into a sitting position. Ratchet's red servos grasped at the yellow helm and rubbed at the small horns earning a keen from the very over charged mech. With Bumblebee sitting up as well as Ratchet it enabled the medic to grind his own hips against Bumblebee's in a strange for of power play Ironhide recognized as a slight kink of the medics.

Ironhide wanted so bad to do so many thing to his mate(s) but with a strength he didn't think he possessed he wrapped his arms around the yellow now closed chassis and pulled the bot right out from under the panting medic. Two sets of lavender optics looked at him, both very upset that he had separated them from their fun. "Ratchet, enough… Yer' gonna come to regret this if ya continue." Ironhide said softly to his mate barely able to hold the writhing, panting, groaning, hot piece of Cybertronian to his red chassis.

Ratchet moan but pulled back offlining his optics in an attempt to shield his shame, he knew his mistake and yet something in him was elated cause for a moment Tail Wing was _his_ and not Prowl, and Jazz's. He'd hate himself for pushing the matter later but right now he just wanted his three mates back in whole. "Ironhide, surely we cannot leave him like this? As a medic sexual tension in a carrying mech can-"

Ratchet was cut off. "Ratchet think 'bout what your doing to _Bumblebee_." The older mech said trying to get his mate off his nostalgic high, he himself trying to control and restrain the minibot that was trying to desperately open his panel and stimulate himself. 'oh Primus the memories of Tail Wind doing that for our entertainment! What I wish we could!' Ironhide chastised himself, no this was for the better he had to stop this!

**please I love and live for your reviews I hope I can wake up at two in the morning and not be made about it again (^_^) lol**


	8. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING**

**hey I wanted to thank you for the lovely reviews and Thank you my chronic reviewer Fireworks...its not a bad thing that your chronic its great, it made me so happy to know that you like my story because of you I've been working hard to get this chapter done, and BECAUSE of you I also have a funny FILLER i'm working on, so I should post that within a day or two I hoe you like it.**

**So thank you Guest and thank you Fireworks for your reviews I enjoys then very much so. **

**Please enjoy this chapter **

**tell me GUESS if you think you know who is Growling at the end, it's an OC but if you've started to read Forging Bonds the Prequel I've started of this one then you should know, though even if the name hasn't been mentioned yet you should know the colors of his armor...if you guess it i'll die from happiness. Of course i'll be happy if you cast tell me what I have designated the creatures ****_title. (EX: Turbo Fox, Glitch Mice) this creature I called A... Guess ( ^.^ )_**

Chapter 7:

Ratchet sighed, taking a deep breath to try and cool his heated frame. Slowly Ratchet onlined his optics to look at Ironhide then at the writhing minibot. The white and red shivered when before his meta flashed a smiling larger framed yellow mech, a shy grin looking at him pleadingly. Slowly he focused on the trembling and whimpering yellow mini bot before him trying to see him for who he was and not who he wasn't. "You are correct Ironhide, I would be taking advantage of Bumblebee… but it is true we cannot leave him like this the built charge will reek havoc on his systems."

Ratchets servos came to red on the writhing yellow legs keeping them from kicking out in his attempt to free himself. His hold was firm but it wasn't overpowering. His optics tried to catch the attention of the minibots but his were offline and seeking for no others.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet for a moment before venting a sigh his own optics offlining. "I think it best if we overload him… _without_ a hardware connection." Ironhide said when he saw a flicker of lust pass through his mates' optics. When he finished Ironhide also noted that Ratchet though in agreement to the 'plan' wasn't happy that no one was plugging into anyone, and his servos gripped just a fraction tighter on the legs before releasing them all together.

Slowly almost as if to drag it out Ratchet dug his servos into seams in the minibot's inner thighs stroking the corded wires beneath. The yellow frame arched beautifully with a moan. His small engine revving loud as he keened his approval. Ratchet leaned his helm down low and nuzzled at the still arched plating of the small yellows abdominal plating where he knew already a small protoform was starting form.

He offlined his optics imagine the small protoform held his and Ironhide's coding yet retained the slim build of its carrier. Ratchet didn't mind too much and nuzzled it with love all the same as it still held his 'Tail Wind's' coding, without a doubt the mech or femme within would be lithe and tall, and fast for sure.

All through his affectionate kisses Ratchet kept his servos gently rubbing firm caressing strokes on the others thighs. He'd trail his red servos down to the knees and transformations cogs there but then would travel teasingly back up. But his mouth remained as he laid open mouth kisses and gentle laps as the guarded plating.

Ironhide who was still restraining the mechs servos whispered lovingly into the others audio he too felt the nostalgic high tickle and fuzz his processor as he freed one servo and used it to caress the yellow horned helm. "Listen carefully Bee, Ratch an' I _wanna_ help, but ya have ta help us, help you. Can ya open yer panel without the manual release?" He was sorely tempted to open it manually –to stroke the spike with firm strokes that Tail Wind loved but again he knew this wasn't his mate to please how he remembered- but he needed to know how much of the mech was really functioning consciously and how much was the need to relieve the burning ache of a deprived carrier.

The yellow mech moaned wantonly and after a few kliks the panel opened a black and yellow cord springing free. With a soft sigh Ironhide looked at Ratchet who had finally removed himself from the mechs waist line when something poked at his chassis and chin to look at the pressurized spike that sprung free.

Ratchet didn't have room to feel disappoint at knowing the spike and valve were smaller in this frame then in his original frame, instead he took advantage of the smaller size. Leaning down and engulfing the spike fully without a large chance of choking. Ratchets thumb of his servo caressed gently against the twitching valve, forcing lubricant to coat the digit. Don't get Ratchet wrong he wanted to plunge his thumb in and brush all the little sensors he knew were hiding inside, and he wanted to tease this mech senseless but this held some urgency to its purpose. So just teasing brushing would have to do.

The yellow mechs mouth opened to scream but Ironhide gently swallowed the scream with his own mouth. One servo was cupping the smaller helm and supporting it while also keeping it in place near his mouth, restricting it from thrashing about and releasing his cried into the open. Ironhide released his single servo holding onto the yellow mechs wrists to caress the yellow chassis with instead; said chassis began to heave in large gasping pants trying to cool its frame with fans.

Ironhide felt guilty but he also knew that Ratchet wasn't lying about what he had said. Long exposure to a high charge was detrimental to a sparkling and carrier, unlike how a short exposure to a charge was encouraged.

Ratchet easily allowed the whole length to fill his mouth and restrained himself from shoving his trembling digits into the quivering valve that clenched and spasmed and clenched just near his chin, his thumb still rubbing teasingly around the valve.

He wanted the mech to come to him willingly for such a penetration, to be stretched and filled with their spikes. Ratchet refused to allow himself to take advantage of his spark mate… ex-spark mate he chided himself mentally. Hallowing his cheeks he withdrew then plunged down again his throat tightening with his intakes as he swallowed as best as he could.

Ironhide moaned in frustration when he heard someone trying to enter the med bay to be met with a locked door. The curse of a pissed off Sunstreaker reached all listening audios, the yellows not included. ~Don't fret 'Hide I overrode the door with my pass code he isn't getting in until we have finished with Bee.~ Ratchet assured the mech as Bumblebee nearly screamed into Ironhide's mouth, small electrical currents dancing erotically across his frame stretching to caress against the other two heated frames.

Ratchet withdrew his mouth putting his servo to work finishing the mech off, he vaguely remembered Tail Wind telling him how gross and bad he felt when someone swallowed his transfluid. It had taken a lot of work to assure the mech that it was fine but in the end he and Ironhide had agree to just finish him like so and salvage the mechs feelings.

If Ratchet had heard correctly earlier then Bumblebee had overloaded once already and even if it was at the servos of that bastard Doubledealer, it had helped the frame in releasing the built charge. Yet still without his spike being release and the transfluid a place to go… it had to be uncomfortable for the smaller frame. Which left Ratchet to wonder for a moment if Bumblebee was feeling drain of energy, then why was it spiking in sexual desire? It should be doing the opposite effect. It was something to ponder on at a later time.

Ratchet tugged gently picking up his speed and twisting his wrist lightly on the downward stroke. Bumblebee went to scream and once more Ironhide leaned down and claimed the beetles' lips trying to salvage the smaller frame from embarrassment. Slowly he pulled back to look at the offline panting beetle. "Forgive us lil' one it's for yer own good." He assured himself as much as the yellow frame. Pulling the beetle closer in a tight embrace as Ratchet made the other decent.

Disposing of the rag he had used to clean the yellow frame and berth up with Ratchet pinged the door open to reveal a furious Sunstreaker and surprised Sideswipe who stood up from his place at the door-panel he had been trying to hack. Ratchet glared at the red twin who looked away quickly and innocently as he began whistling 'Kumbaya'.

Sunstreaker glared at the limp form sprawled in Ironhide's grasped and barely restrained a snarl of jealousy. Why was every mech but him able to get the beetle in his fragging lap? Sideswipe brushed soothing reassurance against the bond trying to quell his anger, it worked marginally. "He got away but Red Alert is trying to hunt him down before he fritzes. Ratchet, _you're_ Bumblebee's adopted carrier right?" he growled at the mech sounding more demanding that questioning.

Ratchets optics seemed to darken and his optical ridge furrowed in a glare. "It matters little what I am to Bumblebee. What I want to know is why ask such a pointless question, this situation causes for none of that knowledge? Besides that you have a great dislike for minibots, so your reoccurring curiosity is unwelcomed in Bumblebee's case. The fact that you are showing interest is very disconcerting to me and Ironhide as his providers." The white mech barely restrained his own growl and both Ironhide and Sideswipe looked between the two other mechs with a similar expression a ring master would give with two fighting Cyber Hounds.

Sunstreaker's engine grew louder in a flat rev, neither jumping nor dropping but staying level. "Because, while Jazz and Prowl are out of commission I will bond with Bumblebee and supply him with the needed strength to-"

Ironhide looked at the mech with shock his grip tightening on his ex-mate. It was obvious now that both twins knew Bumblebee's dilemma and need for a new bond.

Ratchet snarled in rage his servos balled into fists at his side, barely restraining himself from lashing out. "You fragger! You were listening in!" he howled in frustration as he began to storm over to the golden mech but then a yellow servo snatched his red one before it was too late. He looked down into the lap of Ironhide where the exhausted looking yellow mech resided.

Pale faded blues looked at him painfully, holding him in place. "Ratchet?" It was soft and worried sounding and it constricted his spark...still after all these vorns, the small being held his spark so completely it ached.

Bumblebee tried to sit up and gasped in pain as an ache formed around his spark, falling back into Ironhide's arms. The red arms wrapped around him securely and held him as if fearful he would fall to pieces if released. Ironhide found himself actually enjoying the hold though. He had spent many a late cycle holding a sick and weak Bumblebee like so. Ironhide had read a recharge story to the mech then too. He of course was made fun of for reading the story called the Mech Who Cried Cyber Wolf, but it had been the little yellows favorite so it was worth the pokes and prods then.

Ratchet immediately calmed down in an attempt to quell the unseen fear of the other mech. He turned and brushed the others cheek arch with the back of his servo his optics softening just for him. "It's alright Bee, just relax and let us talk, okay?" Ratchet said as he watched the light blues fade to darkness before blinking back online.

Then Bumblebee's optics looked away and began to roam…searchingly. They settled off to the other side of the otherwise quiet medbay. There on a medical berth on the other side of the room lay two sleeping forms, it was the picture of beauty if Bumblebee was asked.

Prowls wings twittered lightly in his recharge his whimpers soft and unheard to anyone else but Bumblebee. Jazz's helm twitched back and forth gently, his fist twitching as well whenever something happened in their deep defrag.

Ratchet having followed the gaze stood up to get to the sparklings sides but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both had crossed the medbay in four long strides reaching it before the medic.

Ratchet was almost horrified when a twin each picked one up. Surprisingly Sideswipe picked Prowl up so gently that the sparkling never stirred awake. Sunstreaker, much the same for the other but Jazz curled into a tighter ball on the broad golden chassis he had been set against carefully.

"You can't have him." Ratchet growled petulantly as the twins slowly made their way to the yellow beetles side with their small burdens. When they were a mere step away Ratchet stepped forward and blocked their path with crossed arms. A glare firmly in place, Ratchet had no intentions of letting the twins near _his_ Bumblebee.

Bumblebee opened his arms expecting his mates to be allowed into them but when a red plated aft and white back blocked the path he whimpered looking at the twins. His arms fell weakly to his side as he huffed out a large exvent.

"Ratch." Ironhide warned the other mech as he felt Bumblebee tense under his grasp. ~this is upsettin' Bee, let the twins pass, if he trust them then let'em pass. If they harm 'im you know I'll not permit them ta leave the vicinity as anythin' less than assembly pieces. ~ he soothed his angered mate.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder then back to the glaring golden twin still having not budged. Slowly like a cornered animal he sidestepped and both twins approached their optics hardly giving a glance to the mech who was little match for them. Sunstreaker _didn't_ however hand over the white sparkling as thought but he stood close to the yellow mech who had outstretched his servos expectantly once more.

Sideswipe was just a mere step back from his brother looking at the slowly onlining mech in his grasp. Gently he shifted the mech to hold his under his arms as he pulled the sparkling up to his faceplate scrutinizing the small mech he titled 'Mini Prowl'.

"I know Jazz has spoken to you about your little 'agreement'. Neither Jazz nor Prowl would want to see you waste away into nothing before their very optics when there _is_ another choice. I will tell you now Bumblebee, I will give you two options and only 48 hours to decide. You _will _bond to another mech or two…either you will do it willingly or _I_ will force you to bond to myself and Sideswipe. I refuse to watch somebot waste away because of selfish idealisms." He reprimanded the mech before him who looked up with terrified optics. At the hissing voice both Prowl and Jazz stirred to full wakefulness.

Ratchet was livid at the twin and more than ready to assault him verbally but silence was forced onto him by his red mate. ~Ratchet, Let's see what happens, maybe our gentle push itn't what's needed, maybe a force inna direction is better. Neither you nor I wish ta watch this mech fade from our lives.~ Ironhide held the white and red mech in place even as he tried to push away his paralysis caused by his mates bond.

Even when Ratchet sent rage through their bond at him he refused to release his hold. Ratchet had the sudden feeling of helplessness. He wanted no needed to go to his Bumblebee's side! Couldn't Ironhide _see_ that Bumblebee was scared now?

"Sunstreaker! You cannot truly think I am a fool…I know you would never force a relationship onto someone!" Bumblebee growled at the mech his frame barely containing a tremble.

Sunstreaker growled in frustration leaning over to tower over the yellow bot trying to intimidate him…it was working. Ironhide tensed but still didn't move to guard the small bot in his lap any more than he already was.

Ratchet was trembling with the effort to clobber the golden twin but still Ironhide held him at bay. ~Ironhide please! Stop this!~ Ratchet pleaded to his mate desperately at the display.

~Prowler? Ya think Sunny'll really force Bee?~ Jazz asked slightly worried sounding. Don't get him wrong this was the only time he wished something like this was forced onto somebot, but still he would be lying if he said the thought didn't make his angry. Jazz's optics never left the golden twins faceplate, he was scrutinizing and judging trying to read truths from fib… he wanted to call 'Bullshit' on the mech… but there was always an unease about Sunstreaker that left room for doubt.

Prowl was glaring at Sideswipe who was making no feat about glaring back at him. Their faceplates inches apart. ~No that's illogical, Sunstreaker can be brash but he doesn't believe in such a thing. If Bumblebee calls him out then our last hope at saving Bumblebee will be gone… we will lose him… Sideswipe fraggit quit looking at me before I have you throw in the brig!~ He actually snapped through the bond as he grunted and scowled at the red twin who pouted and pulled their faces closer still as Prowl began to writhe in his grasp.

Prowl gained a glint to his optics and took his tiny servos and smacked them equally across both cheeks of the red twin Sideswipe yelped and wrenched the sparkling from his face as his cheek arches stung in surprise. Prowl smirks to himself and a feeling of satisfaction crossed over to Jazz. After all he couldn't get away with slapping the red twin if he had been normal but right now it was free game, he could at least get used to that.

"Dammit Prowl, Fragger! You did that on purpose you little-" Sideswipe fell silent when all gazes looked at him. He revved his engine then scowled at his brother. "I say we can keep Jazz, and Bee but prowl can go suck exhaust-"

Just then Prowl began to wail, the sound piercing and loud in the audials closest to him. Looking a Sideswipe, Sunstreaker growled and went up to his twin snatching the sparkling from his twin cradling both to his thrumming chassis where his engine sat idling as he glared at his twin. Sideswipe pouted but allowed the action, he wished someone would listen to him when he _knew_ Prowl was doing such actions on purpose…_seemingly_ consciously; at least it looked that way to him.

Prowl fell silent and his body tingled when he was placed on the strong chassis hiding the purring engine. He grinned at the feel of its soothing lullaby. ~oh… this…this isn't so bad.~ he nearly purred as his frame vibrated with horse power.

Jazz snickered from his place on the chassis. ~I know, it kinda like one'ah those vibratin' chairs back on Cybertron… the ones that…ooooh yeah.~ Jazz purred as with the rising anger of the golden twin the engine thrummed stronger. ~Ah could defiantly get used ta this, Prowler.~ Jazz purred.

Bumblebee was so lost. He like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe but was bonding really the only true way? Why couldn't he just keep doing the 'treatments'? Looking at the contented faceplates of his two mates in the arms of the still chastising Sunstreaker Bumblebee knew then and there the golden ray was right. He never had a choice.

His shoulder slumped and trembled but he would be strong for _them_, for the little one thriving off his spark. Standing from Ironhide's lap -the red mechs arms falling lifelessly off the yellow chassis and rest at their owners side when the yellow mech made to remove himself- Bumble went over to Sunstreaker and opened his arms up, ready for Prowl and Jazz to be returned.

Sunstreaker looked at the mech his gaze softening minutely and gently relieved the two black and whites over. "Fine, only if it means that it would make Prowl and Jazz happy." He whispered in resignation. The twins, medic, and weapons specialist in total tried not to flinch as he made it sound more like a deactivation sentence.

Sunstreaker frowned, he _really_ wanted Bumblebee, he wanted everything about him but… not like this. Not being 'forced' to do the bond to save his life. Sunstreaker sighed and knelt down just so that the yellow mech was actually closer to optic level with him; though Bumblebee was just a few inches taller than him like this. "Bumblebee, neither myself nor Sideswipe will force an interface with you. After the bond you may use our sparks and frames as you please but we will not force an interface, understood?" Sunstreaker felt like he was talking to a youngling all of a sudden.

Bumblebee nodded and with that left for his room not saying a word to anybot in the room.

Ratchet felt like his spark was ripped in two. His body had long since given up its struggled for freedom and now he struggled to keep his tears back. When all that remained was Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and himself he gave a watered down glare to the other three mech. "If he comes to me hurting… I will use every tool at my disposal to eviscerate you." He spoke just barely containing the sob from within. "You three can clean my medbay spotless!" He clipped out; turning on his heels Ratchet rushed off to his office where the door closed and locked.

Ironhide sighed. "You boys better take care of tha kid, or yer two mechs that'll never be found." With that he began cleaning up the slightly disarrayed room.

The twins gave each other a sad look of uncertainty then began helping as best as they could.

Wheeljack's Lab:

Wheeljack was humming a soft tune his helm panels flashing in a soft hue of green when a loud growl had him freezing and in silence. He wanted to turn around but stayed silent. "You and me need to have a little chat inventor… I'm going to ask questions and if I see you move in any way other than how I tell you then I will sick my companion on you, deal? Nod if you understand." The short not he got as a reply was well enough. "good."

The voice replied again and the barrel to a gun poked at Wheeljack's back armor, making the Lancia shiver as his servos raised slowly into the air. And with his servo high in the air his helm fins flashed a peach color in embarrassed anger. "Scrap." He grumbled then as the butt of a rifle landed swiftly on the back of his helm his world went black.


	9. Filler

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Just a filler chapter...ment to post this several ays ago but wasn't pleased with it so I just kept chaging it around...i'm good now hope all my lovely reviewers love this...its kinda just a crack chapter but I have a dry sense of humor so this was difficult for me in sense. OH WELL! hope you guys love this its for you. **

FILLER

(Before The Battle That Turned Jazz And Prowl)

Wheeljack glared at the golden twin standing before him, his arms crossed tightly across his chassis. "I said, no! Ratchet has already threatened me with deactivation and in comparison you two are mere cyber kittens! He's still furious about the whole 'exploding everyone's interface hardware' ordeal- I mean it wasn't the WHOLE Ark only 82% of it! We still had workers and parts to spare-" He was cut off when the golden mech growled.

Sunstreaker growled but continued to argue with the inventor. "For the last time, Wheeljack! 82% of the Ark _is_ _most_ of the Ark, especially when another 7% are away on long term reconnaissance missions, and one box of nails, and a random piece of tubing doesn't count for 'spare parts' I waited _two_ weeks for a shipment of new-." Sunstreaker shivered but fell silent.

Refreshing his optics he tried to remember what Smokescreen had said about his temperament…of course he had also told the mech were he could shove that comment too; in his defense at least he ever so willingly offered to help him shove the comment into said location…that was improvement to his attitude issues, right? He had at least _offered_ normally he'd had just done the aft kicking then done the time for the crime. "Look, It's just one laser edged sword; _one_. I'm sure Ratchet won't mind if it's in more capable servos like my own-" he growled out, towering over the Lancia trying to intimidate him.

"No." he said with finality only a little on edge by the more aggressive twin. "I refuse to believe Ratchet would allow me to function properly if I relented…the answer remains unchanged!"

Sideswipe who had been next to his brother looked to the side to see a weird, boxy device laying innocently on the Chief Engineers work bench. Seeing as the two were in a heated, optics on optics debate he went to investigate on his own. 'As long i don't touch anything it was fine right? Oh hey what's this?' He lifted the small box this way and that before looking at the cord dangling loosely.

Looking over his shoulder to ensure the Lancia was still thoroughly distracted he took the plug and placed it into an adapter port in his hip seam. The tingle he got from data describing the 'growths' contents told the mech it wasn't sentient but it wasn't exactly normal, its data had been corrupted and 'enhanced' in a more Cybertronian way. 'how curious.' He mused to himself.

The screen however did charge up and glow green as weird looking lights flashed sporadically. Shrugging Sideswipe pick up the weird attachments on the machine and looked at them setting the machine itself down to hold the two objects; one in each servo. He turned the weird looking things every which way and smirked when he realized they resembled the air hockey paddle Spike had brought to play with one solar cycle. Yet instead of soft cloth at the bottom these had been ripped of their soft bottoms to reveal cool flat metal.

When the 'Start' button turned on he pressed it gently in fascination, while he began to ask what the weird device was. "Wheeljack? What's -*Charging*- this? Oh hey it speaks!" he said as words beginning to fill the quieting room.

*Shock Advised* Came the animatronic female voice from the box.

Sideswipe looked back at the inventor who turned and his helm, fins flashed stark white when he saw the device in the red twins grasp. "Sideswipe *Clear* NO-!" The red twin turned the paddles inwards in curiosity when electricity arched from the paddled and right into the red twins chassis sending him onto his aft with a hard crunch. Sideswipe dropped the paddles quickly and remained on his back for a moment as his twin leapt to his side, fear and horror covering his features.

Wheeljack quickly unplugged the machine from Sideswipes side and looked the mech up and down. The inventor's helm panels flashed through a barrage of colors as he went from horrified to relief seeing that the red twin terror was okay.

Without help from his golden counterpart Sideswipe sat up and shook his whole frame like a canine. "Whoa, tingly!" He exclaimed with a sharp burst of laughter. "Sunny! You _gotta_ try that, it like playing with the viral eels back on Cybertron! It just zaps the slag out of ya!" Sideswipe exclaimed reaching for the device once more only for the device to be snatched away and out of his reach.

"I think it is time you leave the Defibrillator alone! I was only donated one and if you break it that's it!" Wheeljack growled glaring at the twin who was beginning to pout. Wheeljack pulled the device closer to his chassis and stood up, replacing the device into its proper location on his messy work bench.

Sideswipe gained a glint to his optics but stood up and started giggling before bursting into peals of laughter as small webs of electricity seemed to crackle across his frame sporadically. With each movement he giggled panted and heaved for air as more little sparks crawled across his frame.

When he doubled over laughing Sunstreaker grew worried once more and was about to touch his brother but stopped when his twin chortled out. "It tickles! Stop! Get it to stop!" He pleaded and fell to his knees. Once more he fell still as the shocks died down. "What the frag was _that_!" he panted out as the small surge passed.

Wheeljack who had turned to look at him like he was insane smiled behind his mask. "That Sideswipe, would be static electricity building in your frame from the Defib. Now, out of my lab before I call Prowl!" the inventor exclaimed and both twins grudgingly left the room.

Standing in the hall had the red twin curious and so he turned to his brother holding a finger out mere inches from his brothers frame with a grin. "Hey Sunny?"

His brother growled and turned to snap at him but an extended black digit taped him in the chassis and the shock that left the red frame and into the gold one sent the later flying onto his aft with a startled yelp. Sideswipes mouth hung agape as his optics widened as looked between his digit to his twin then back again. Sure his finger stung now…but it was worth it!

Sunstreaker scrabbled onto his knees and servos quickly when Sideswipe and about to touch him again so he scrabbled away in a quick backwards flail. "Fraggit Sides! What in the name of Primus-" Sunstreaker looked at his twin to see the small bolts of static crawl across the frame before settling again. "Slag it all, your charged!" He growled as his twin began to inch his digit closer to his faceplate with an inch worm motion. "Do it and I will break you!" he snarled. "Don't think I won't…this is as bad as when you picked your olfactory and wiped your dust and grime gatherings on me." He growled while glaring at his twin before striding away.

Sideswipe smirked and followed his brother. "Com'on it was one tim-" Sunstreaker glared at him. "Okay five times, you really going to hold that over my helm? I was young and dumb-"

Sunstreaker stopped and turned on his brother. "The last time was just this morning!" He snarled at Sideswipe.

The red twin picked at his audial with his smallest digit. "Oh ye-ah." He drawled like he had just remembered , and pulling the digit out of his audial canal he looked at Sunstreaker who back peddled once more before the mech could wipe anything on him. Sideswipe smirked. "Like I said Sunny, I was young! I'm a charged mech now." Sunstreaker just continued glaring daggers at his twin even when he swopped the word 'changed' for 'charged'…it didn't please him.

Letting his mischievous glint show through his optics Sideswipe saw a mech pass by the end of the hallway and he grinned manically. "Game on." The red twin purred and with that he scampered away nearly skipping down the hall leaving a glaring golden counterpart.

It was well into the start of the on shift when a very un-mechly screech was heard from the common room, Sunstreaker having been a few paces away bolted for the room wondering what had happened. Tracks, was on his skid plates with a startled look and Sideswipe was rolling on the floor in peals of laughter.

Sunstreaker who had just turned the corner of the door way looked shocked as his optics settle on Mirage looking questioningly. "Do I even want to know?" He grumbled and Mirage shook his helm.

"Tracks had fallen into recharge on the couch, Sideswipe snuck up on him and poked him…I have never seen the mech jump so high in my entire life stream." The noble mused thoughtfully with slight mirth.

By now the surprised mech had recovered enough to begin chasing the twin. His servos outstretched welcoming for the little black neck it was going to throttle. Sideswipe who was zig-zagging, weaving, and jumping over tables trying to avoid the mech stopped and turned on the mech who came to a screeching stop as Sideswipe reversed the tables, electricity arching from his digits.

Tracks cursed and transformed before peeling out of the room with a curse and promise for revenge. Sideswipe couldn't look happier if he tried. With a sigh Sunstreaker realized, who was he to ruin just pure joy? With that the golden twin left.

Attempt 1:

Prowl stood outside of the Ark with a scowl as he watched the Red twin prepare to clean the small part of the wall he had spayed paint on. In bold lettering he had wrote 'How much could a Ratchet chuck chuck, if a Ratchet could chuck, would chuck a wrench?' it had many other small details such as a poorly doodled medic with evil horns and a serpent like tail, wielding a wrench.

So Prowl had dragged the twin outside with words alone and stood watch to ensure he was truly getting every drop of paint off. However when Jazz came bouncing out of the Ark with a wide grin over to Prowl the red mech realized Prowl was almost ignoring him completely.

Looking down at his fingertips Sideswipe rubbed them together ignoring the conversation of the two mates. Little bolts arched between the digits and Sideswipe grinned. In one fluid motion he turned and stood up from his crouched position prepared to give the SIC a shocking surprise when he came optics to visor with Jazz. "Hey, 'Sides-!"

Sideswipe yelp and went to backpedal only to step into the bucket full of water and soap. The current of shocks backlashed in his systems sending him rigid and glitches with a yelp before crashing hard to the ground.

Jazz's smile faded and his mouth closed as Sideswipe stepped in the bucket of suds and his shoulders pulled up into his neck cables as his optics flickered, his arms spasming and twitching awkwardly as his face contorted into several weird looks. Small willowy bolts dashed and danced across his frame. The red mech fell to the ground…

Both Prowl and Jazz went to the mechs side, concern their primary feature on their face.

Attempt 2:

Okay the first attempt hadn't bucketed out well…or potted out or panned out or whatever- but he had now made it his offlining wish to electrocute Prowl… that being said that was why he was following the exhausted mech through the corridors.

He had awoken in medbay and snuck away searching for the stick up his aft, Datsun. Yet here Prowl had made it to the rec room and found him! Granted it was only to get a cube of Energon and to tell him Sunstreaker had removed the graffiti and was looking forward to their next encounter, Sideswipe wasn't stupid all the time he knew now more than ever Prowl was warning him not to cross paths with his twin for he was mad at him… that was fine and dandy as now he was in hot pursuit of the black and white mech.

He was focused!

Intent on his target!

He was going to shock prowl!

Just as the mech made it to the end of the hall and rounded the corner his sudden roar of triumph turning into yelp as another mech ran head long into him. The other mech yelped as both mechs were shocked.

Prowl, had just turned the corner and barely twisted away from the oncoming Blurr who was running right for him. The blue mech had just applied his 'breaks' when he saw Prowl but continued to slide- Right into a red chassis. Both yelped as electricity coursed through them and both went down. Prowl turned to chastise the blue mech for running in the halls but stopped to see Blurr and Sideswipe groaning on the floor. Shaking his head he left. "Never mind" he grumbled, surely the mech earned his lesson now.

Attempt 3:

Sideswipe was sore, very sore…yet he refused to give up he had another idea! Third times the charm right?

Sideswipe, once more was sneaking up on the Datsun. His charge renewed after another visit to the CE's lab.

Prowl hadn't acted like he was onto him yet, but that would make since as the black and white mech was totting to large buckets towards Perceptors lab, one full of gold flakes the other full of water.

So with fingers out stretched and grin firmly in place he froze as Prowl seemingly tripped on thin air and dropped the large gallon buckets of gold flakes and water.

"_scrap_." Sideswipe yelped as the flakes filled the hallway and landed on him just in time for the water to hit his pedes. It was a very shocking experience.

Prowl turned around when he heard the yelp and had to restart his optics several times. "Sideswipe quit fooling around! Spike already said that Christmas isn't for another few weeks." Prowl scolded.

Sideswipe slumped to the ground smoldering lightly. Sideswipes foot and servo twitching every now and again he tried to wave a servo. "Y-yes, s-s-sir. Nothing l-l-like l-l-lighting yer s-s-s-self up -l-l-like a Christmas b-b-b-bush." Sideswipes vocalizer fritzed out.

Prowl rolled his optics. "It's a Christmas tree Sideswipe. But seeing as how your covered in the flakes, please report to Perceptors lab he wished to see what type of allergic reaction Cybertronians would have between radioactive Gold and mineral Iron and soot rich water." Prowl said flippantly with only a hint of mirth.

Sideswipe already starting to scratch furiously at his paint. "WHAT?! Who does something like that?! Who the frag was going to test THAT out?!" Sideswipe yelped as he stood up and rushed off to preceptor.

Attempt 4:

So it was with a heavy spark that a very itchy paint deprived upset, and burnt red twin was working on his last attempt to shock the SIC. This one was fool proof. Just as Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet entered the rec room Sideswipe attacked. He lunged at the black and white startled mech and straddled his waist...nothing…

Sideswipe gasped incredulously and looked at a rather fragged off faceplate. "Sideswipe! What the frag has gotten into you! I'll have you in the brig!" Prowl snarled at the red Lamborghini.

"Wah?" Sideswipe gasped and poked the glaring faceplate once…twice then repeatedly till Prowl actually snapped his denta on the digit causing the mech to yelp.

The bots that Prowl had come in with were stunned in to silence along with the rest of the rec room, well all except Jazz who was smiling broadly at the awkward scene. "You were supposed to be shocked! It not fair! I've been trying all day ta-"

Sideswipe was cut off when Prowl actually burst into a fit of laughter. Whn he quickly regained composure looked almost smugly at the red twin. "Sideswipe, even if you were still 'charged' it wouldn't have worked." Sideswipe looked crest fallen but before he could ask why it wouldn't have worked Jazz spoke up.

"Mech, Prowl has rubber soles on his pedes mech… Even with the equipment for a charge, it wouldn't have worked." Sideswipe stood off of Prowl glaring and was about to throw a fit when two digits pinched his sensory appendage on his helm forcing him to whimper and yelp in surprise.

Prowl began to drag the other out the door with a since of accomplishment buzzing around the mech. "You are going to the brig still for your antics none the less." Prowl nearly purred with an all too familiar gleam in his optics. Sideswipe groaned but allowed his beaten and battered frame to be dragged away.

Sideswipe glared at prowl through the bars as he gave the mech a wave over his shoulder. "Have fun in there Sideswipe" Prowl called.

Sideswipe growled out. "How do you expect me to have fun? I'm-"

"Oh so glad you could join Sideswipe. Remember that graffiti- "

Sideswipe thunked his helm against the bars…'greeeat' he bemoaned internally.

Prowls grinned broadened when he heard a loud series of metal on metal and Sideswipes yelps of pain… "oh yes, 'Game on' Sideswipe game on." Prowl chucked softly, little had the Red twin known he knew the terror would come after him with his new found ability after all he had been helping red in the monitor room… hence why he added rubber to his soles. It was just sweet revenge that he timed all the mishaps so perfectly.


End file.
